There's More Than Meets The Eye
by Maci-bby
Summary: Naruto and his former boyfriend, Shikamaru, fight constantly. The night they break up, Naruto meets Sasuke, school badass, at a party and finds out there's a lot more to him than meets the eye. Warning: Language and Yaoi!
1. Oh, heck no!

Naruto's former boyfriend, Shikamaru, fight constantly. The night they break up, Naruto meets Sasuke, school badass, at a party and finds out there's a lot more to Sasuke than meets the eye.

Warning, cause they're gay kids and I like bad words. :D

Disclaimer, cause I don't wanna get sued or anything.

Author's note, cause I know I should be worried about updating We'd Be Together, but this idea has been bothering so I wanted to see how it'd turn out. Sorry guys!

And, we're off!

--

**Naruto's p.o.v**

I stood outside in the cool grass and listened to the crickets chirp for a moment. I took a quick look up at the stars and thought, fleetingly, that it was actually a very pretty night. The moon was surprisingly bright and it appeared closer than I'd ever seen. I heard giggling and glanced off to the left. A girl in a way-too-short skirt led a guy through the yard. I watched them walking until they stepped into shadows too dense for me to see through. I tuned back into the conversation I was having with my boyfriend.

_"Shikamaru, don't do this to me. Please, Shika. Don't be like this.."_

I pleaded into the phone almost desperately. He was, of course, angry with me again Shikamaru was. This time it was because I'd gone to this party where a former boyfriend was. One that, mind you, I hadn't even spoken to in the past year and that I'd only gone out with for about a week. Regardless, it was still 'against the rules' to be anywhere within a five mile radius of anyone I'd previously dated, or my hot-headed boyfriend got pissy. I closed my eyes as he screamed into the phone.

_"Damnit, Naruto, you always do this! Always! Sometimes, I can't even fucking stand you! Naruto, this is it. Leave that party right now, or we're over."_

I could tell through his voice that he was seething. He always got so worked up over every little thing. I thought about the words he'd just said. Leave.. or we're over. I tried to think of any reason, any reason at all at that point, that I would want to stay with him. Every thing I did was wrong or dumb or annoying. In the beginning, I couldn't have imagined loving anyone more than I 'loved' Shikamaru. Everything about him was perfect. He was so laid back and carefree that I immediately felt relaxed when I was with him. But that had been three months ago when Sakura had first introduced us. Slowly but surely those good traits had slipped away and I began to loathe being with him. I didn't look forward to being anywhere near him anymore. I was always on my toes, always tense, trying not to make him mad. Trying to avoid fighting with him yet again.

I thought back to the weekend before. We were fighting again. Well.. he was yelling at me and I was apologizing continuously. It was one of the many times and if it hadn't ended like it did, I probably would've had a hard time seperating it from all of the other times we'd fought. It had been a perfect Saturday. We rode around in his old truck, listening to music and talking about nothing. We didn't fight at all and I remember feeling so relieved and hopeful. Until we got back to his house. We chilled for about thirty minutes until I guess I got on his nerves again. He flew off the handle and started yelling and throwing things. It was the first time that I'd ever really been afraid of him. He'd gotten mad before, really mad. He'd looked mad enough to hit me before, but the previous weekend, he actually looked like he'd do it. I flinched as he reared his arm back and closed my eyes tight. I guess he realized how insane he was acting because he apologized and I left, flustered, immediately after.

He texted his apology that night and the next day, all was forgotten. It was that night that I decided I probably wouldn't be able to handle him much longer. I refused to be in an abusive relationship and we were too close for comfort.

At that moment, at that party, standing outside on a night that I wouldn't get to appreciate because I was fighting with someone who was supposed to love me, I decided that I didn't need him. I cared for him, but it was getting to be too much for me. I shook my head and glanced back up at the sky before voicing these thoughts with him.

"Shika, I'm not leaving this party."

_"Wh.. What?" _

"I'm not leaving. Shikamaru.. I can't do this anymore."

_"What are you.. Can't do what anymore?" _

"I can't do _THIS_ anymore! Fighting with you every day, watching my back, trying to keep your approval, I'm tired of it all! Shikamaru, I love you. But you don't love me. Not enough to make this work, anyway. I'm sorry, baby, but I'm _done_."

There was a silence on the other line. I waited for what seemed like forever before he answered.

"_Oh. O-Okay. That's probably for the best_." I heard the sigh in the voice and thought briefly of how much I would miss him. "_Hey Naruto_?"

"Yeah, Shika?"

"_I'm sorry. I know this is my fault. So, I want you to know that I'm sorry_."

"It's okay. Really, it is. I just can't handle it any longer. You understand, don't you?" I knew he did, but I asked anyway. Sure, he was flippin bipolar, but he was still Shikamaru deep down.

"_Yeah. I understand. Bye, Naruto_." It was just a goodbye. Two simple words that I had heard from his mouth a million times before, but this time I knew it was almost too final to bear. And I was sad, sure, but I was relieved beyond compare.

"Yeah. Bye."

I didn't know why, but my voice didn't reflect the way my heart was teling me I felt. My voice was slightly shaky, maybe strained. I shut my phone and stuffed it in my jeans pocket. I stretched my arms and crossed them behind my head. Looking up at the sky, I became aware of how shitty I suddenly felt. Half of me was singing and dancing and leaping from the rooftops but the other half felt like getting fucked up after ending a relationship that my life evolved around for the past three months.

I shook my head and walked inside, to the party. I realized just how tired I was as I walked through the crowded living room. The loud music and shouted words sent a pounding through my head. I closed my eyes quickly. I continued trekking through the house to the kitchen to get a beer. I saw Gaara in the hallway and he raised a fiery eybrow (because he has eyebrows in my story). I shook him off as well and went to climb the stairs to a second make-shift living room that I knew was there behind the fourth door on the right of Gaara's upstairs. I knew the room well, having been close friends with Gaara since about the sixth grade. I'd crashed many a night in the upstairs living room across from his bedroom on a beat up tan couch watching Comedy Central and wishing away the hang-over that was sure to take its toll the next day.

I didn't expect anyone to be in the room but was surprised when I opened the door to see another guy sitting on the couch holding the bridge of his nose. He looked up as I opened the door and the hand fell from his face.

"Um.. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were in here.." I began to back out of the room before he answered.

"It's fine. You look like shit." My eyebrows shot up at the bluntness. That was, of course, before I realized who I was talking to.

I recognized him from school. The milky white, porcelain-like skin, dark eyes, silky black hair. Sasuke Uchiha was his name and he was fine enough for anyone with hormones to fall in love with. Everyone in our town and in our school knew Sasuke. He was wild; he smoked, drank, hollered and left a destructive path behind him. Most worshipped the ground he walked on and I remembered that he was in a band and that he sang like an angel and played the guitar like a bat out of Hell. I felt a small amount of aner bubble up inside of me as I looked into his eyes lined with black eyeliner.

"Oh, thanks. Like that's really what I need right now." I hesitated for a moment, but I decided to go ahead and close the door behind me and plop down on the couch beside him. I definitely didn't want to go back down to the party, so why not make conversation? I was careful not to slosh my beer, the only thing really keeping me above water.

"What's got your panties in a bunch, friend?" He smirked in my direction, playing it cool as he always did. I wondered what he was doing at this party at eleven o'clock on a Friday night. He was definitely the last person on the face of the earth I expected to be making conversation with me at one of these dumb parties.

"Well, my boy-- well, ex-boyrfriend now, I guess. We broke up.. about five minutes ago, actually. I don't understand why I'm down about it. I did dump his ass."

"Why did you do that?" He seemed more serious now, though he did have a small smile playing on his lips.

"Ugh, a bunch of shit, I guess. We were just fighting all the time and it wasn't working. And to tell the truth, and this is the first time I've said this out loud but.. it was getting to where I was afraid of him. And I was afraid to spend time with him anyway.. I just can't live like that, y'know? And.. I don't really know why I'm telling you this." I laughed at myself and looked back up at Sasuke. He was sitting there, watching me, no longer smirking. He watched my face as I talked and I realized that most of the time when people talked to me, they seemed to look past me. But it was real life and not a movie, so I didn't have time to dwell on that.

"Ah, I see. He didn't hit you, did he?" I shook my head quickly and he smiled.

"Good. Because I don't want to have to whoop his ass. Who was the unlucky jerk that lost you?" He smirked at me playfully and I murmered Shikamaru's name. I wasn't sure why, but I felt an uneasiness in the pit of my stomach.

"I know that kid. He doesn't really seem the angry type." I raised an eyebrow.

"What does an 'angry type' look like?" He laughed before answering.

"Me. At least, that's what pepole seem to think. That because they _hear_ all this crap about me, like the fact that I'm wild and reckless and I would so be somebody that would be abusive or something. It's pretty dumb." I felt bad for a moment, thinking back to how I'd passed him off as just another stereotypical wild child so many times.

"And yes, I know, you've made the assumption, but I'm sure I've assumed things about you as well. " I smiled in question.

"Oh? Like what?"

"Well, for starters, I never would've thought you'd be a drinker. Secondly, I figured you'd be a total prude. However, I'm having second thoughts about that. And I definitely figured that if you'd be this goofy, hyper kid. But it turns out, you're not, right?" I laughed loudly.

"No. Not unless I'm totally plastered. Then I'm slightly obnoxious. But I don't like to get hammered. I like to know relatively what's going on and remember everything the next morning, you know?" I laughed again.

"Ahh. See? I underestimated you, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm flattered that you seem impressed now." He winked and nodded.

"So, why are you up here anyway? Pinching the bridge of your nose and whatnot?" He shrugged.

"The party's getting to be a little much. I have a _serious_ headache." I smiled.

"Oh really? I felt one coming on earlier. Alcohol always helps." He rolled his eyes and smiled. I smiled goofily.

"Yeah, you looked like you needed a beer. Calming down now?" His eyebrow was raised and I thought it looked pretty sexy.

"Yes, actually. It's just kind of wierd to be out of that relationship, after the three months that I dedicated myself to the bastard. I must be kinda pissed off now. After all, I don't think I deserve that. Do you think I deserve that?" I looked to him expectantly. I figured the alcohol was kicking in and that's what I would blame it on later.

"No, I don't think you do. You know what I think you deserve?" I shook my head.

"I think you deserve somebody that's going to worship the ground you walk on. Everybody does. And it has to be a mutual thing. But not like an idol, like someone you love so much you think the sun pretty much shines out of their ass. (1) You? You definitely need somebody that appreciates how beautiful and funny and kind you are. Because I've watched you around school. I don't know if you've noticed or not. But I know that you're all the time going out of your way to be nice to people and have an honest conversation. You're pretty cool, Uzumaki."

I wasn't sure what to say. I was embarassedly aware of the blush that had risen to my cheeks. What do you say when someone says things that nice about you? Especially to a person that, when you hear something about that person, it's bad. I opened my mouth and stuttered, grasped at thin air, searched for something to say. He raised an eyebrow and chuckled.

"Relax. A 'thanks' is plenty enough." I sighed and forced a 'thank you' out and he laughed again.

I was about to say something else when my phone vibrated in my pocket, surprising me. I sat my beer down on a table and fished the phone from my pants.

"Hello?" My face fell as Shikamaru's voice came flowing from the other side. I heaved the heaviest sigh of the night and rested an elbow on my knee. I palmed my face and silently listened to his rant for a few moments before running the hand through my hair. Apparently, Shikamaru had gotten over the general shock and was now pissed as hell. I wondered to myself where the Shikamaru I had firstly been smitten with had gone.

"Shikamaru, please. Just st-" He cut me off with more angry words and I looked back up to Sasuke, embarassed once again that my _ex_-boyfriend was now yelling at me. I rolled my eyes. How fucking wonderful.

"_I'm on my way over to that stupid fucking party, Naruto, and you better hope I take pity on you._"

"Excuse me?" I choked out. I was shocked that he had actually threatened me.

"_You heard me. I'm about two minutes away and your sorry ass is mine._"

"I'm sorry. Did you just threaten me?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"_It's not a fucking threat, it's a promise. Just you wait._" And the connection was lost, signaling that he'd hung up.

"He fucking threatened you?" Sasuke spouted out.

"He says he's on his way and that he's about two minutes away. He said my sorry ass is his." Sasuke was close to shaking in anger and I was surprised that it concerned him so.

"Well, this just won't do. If there's anything I detest, it's a sorry ass that would dare be abusive. Don't you worry, Naruto. I've got this." I was too surprised to say anything. We sat there for a few minutes before an angry Shikamaru was heard storming through the halls. He burst through the door and I couldn't help but jump, frightened, to the corner of the couch.

"I found you, you piece of shit. How dare you try to break up with me!?"

"W-what?" My eyes were wide. This guy, the seething man before me, wasn't- _couldn't _be _my_ Shikamaru, could it be?

"I'm gonna beat you black and fucking _blue_." He came at me, angry, and I was two seconds short of shielding my face when Sasuke stood swiftly and moved to my side, gripping the angry hand Shikamaru wielded.

"I don't fucking think so. You're not to lay a finger on him."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Shikamaru shouted in his face, angry that he'd been stopped.

"I'm a friend that's about had it with you. Now, I suggest you get the fuck out of here before I have to make you. And if I make you, you're not going to like it." Shikamaru scoffed at Sasuke's intimidating words. A bad

idea.

"Psht, you don't scare me, tough man."

"Hm." Sasuke said, his only warning, before thrusting a fist back and connecting hard with the left side of Shikamaru's face.

The force sent Shikamaru wheeling and he fell back to the couch behind him. It took a full two seconds for him to recover and respectively turn tail and run like a little girl. He left Sasuke and I in his wake, me cowering on the couch, shaking, and Sasuke simply standing there, massaging his fist. All was silent but for my deep breathing before he turned around and looked me over quickly.

"You okay?" I nodded quickly. Scared shitless, but fine. He nodded in return and offered me an unharmed hand to pull me to my feet, which I accepted.

"Let's get you home." I thought that was probably the best idea of the night and agreed quickly.

We walked outside and he led me to an old pick-up truck sitting near the end of the driveway. I smiled ath the beat-up truck, a faded blue color with red stripes down the sides. He caught my smile and shrugged, carefree.

"Sure, she's rough, but she's my baby. The only woman I'll ever love." I laughed and got in, smiling another small smile as the door hinges creaked loudly when opened and closed. He muttered something about oiling them before putting the key in the ignition and pulling out of the driveway. We rode in a comfortable silence. The only words exchanged were those uttered as I pointed him in the direction of my apartment. When he pulled up, he turned the truck off and I leaned back in the seat for a minute, unbelieving everything that had gone down in a few hours. I opened my eyes when I felt him shift.

"I'm going to come by tomorrow, okay? And we're going on an adventure." I smiled and quirked an eyebrow.

"Do I even have a say in it?" He smirked.

"You do. But I'd prefer if your word was a yes." He gave me a puppy-dog-pout and I was all but forced to say yes. He threw his hand up in the air childishly and shouted victoriously and I giggled.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." I moved one hand to the door handle and was about to hop out of the truck when Sasuke grabbed my free hand. I looked back and he kissed me quickly on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams." I sat, still, for a moment before smiling and nodding. I got out of the truck and trudged up to my apartment.

When I fell into bed for the night about twenty minutes later after taking my shower, I thought about everything that had happened and everything I knew about Sasuke Uchiha. He was definitely shocking me and contradicting all that I knew. But then I thought.. _You don't really know him. _ This was true. I stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before smiling and turning over, burying my head in my pillow and letting all other thoughts escape me.

--

To be continued!

There you go guys! I've been throwing that around forever! And I'm so glad I finally have it written. I'm also writing a quick oneshot at the moment based on a song I have recently fallen in love with, but more about that in that story. Updates (most likey the last) for We'd Be Together will be soon, but to tell the truth, I haven't even started the chapter yet. I've only worked on this and the other!

Anyway, review pleaseeee!!

I love my readers, as always.

Maci


	2. First Adventure

**All right, well here's the second chapter of There's More Than Meets The Eye! I'm so sorry that it's been so long since the last update, but I've been on vacation for two weeks and the last week or so I've spent writing was to wrap up We'd Be Together, which you should all check out! I think you'll enjoy! Lol, but that's beside the point. I went back, reread the first chapter of There's More.. and I've recaptured the passion for this story! :D Woot! Lol, so there's sort of a story line, if not really a bunch of ideas thrown together at the last minute and I think you guys will get a lot from it. **

**Disclaimer: I ain't got jack, holmessss! (buahahahaha) This includes the show, the people, and any songs mentioned. **

**Warning: It's yaoi, folks! That means, dee boy wanna put he pee pee in other boy bootyhole! So if you don't like, don't go annyyy further! And, as always, horrible language, lol. **

**On with it!! **

--

"Naaaaaaruuutooo!!"

I cringed at the muffled voice and loud knocking at the door. My eyes fluttered open and I looked to the clock on my nightstand. As I was confronted my the bright sunlight streaming in from the crack in the curtains, I wondered vaguely who would be knocking at my door at ten in the a.m. I climbed out of bed and stumbled through my bedroom door, through the living room, to the front door.

When I opened the door, a suprised expression found its way onto my face and the night before came rushing back, from Shikamaru to my adventure with Sasuke. There on my doorstep stood the one and only Sasuke Uchiha, thumbs hooked into his belt loops and a grin on his face, accompanied with a raised eyebrow. When I caught his eyes, I realized they were diverted, and a magenta hue stained my cheeks. Before I could utter a horrified squeak, Sasuke piped up with a chuckle.

"Uhh, nice ducks, Naruto." My blush magnified tenfold. I stuttered incoherently for about five minutes while he stood in front of me, amused.

"Are you.. going on our adventure in that? I mean, I'm not arguing or anything, but do you really want everyone else to see them?" The smirk on Sasuke's face somehow managed to intensify the heat of my cheeks. I looked down, trying to will away the pink hue, and stepped aside, giving him room to come in.

"Well, come on in and I'll get ready real quick. I guess it'd be rude to leave you on the doorstep." He smiled and stepped in past me. As he moved to sit on the couch, I voiced my curious thoughts.

"So Sasuke! If you will, could you please tell me where we're going?" A devious smile flitted across his face.

"You reeeeally wanna know?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Um.. yeah?" I was a little aprehensive, but soon realized there was nothing to be wary of.

"Well, if you reeeeally wanna know, we're going to the beach! And you better hurry and throw some trunks on and grab a shirt 'cause Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Neji are in the back of the truck waiting on us!" My mouth dropped open. Who?! I wasn't aware that it was a party.

"Wh..I.. wasn't aware that _everyone_ was going.." I stated.

"You don't mind, do you?" Sasuke looked slightly concerned when voicing these thoughts but I quickly shook my head.

"No, no. I don't mind. It's not that big of a deal. But, swimming trunks?"

"Mhmm. And bring a change of clothes for afterwards, too!" He smiled brightly and I slipped into the bedroom to change.

"Nice place by the way!" I caught the shouted comment just before closing the bedroom door.

"Thanks!" I answer. "It's not much, but it's home!" His light chuckle told me that he heard my loud reply.

I swiftly made my way over to my dresser and shuffled through the bottom drawer before producing a pair of black swimming trunks. As I slid my duck-covered boxers off and stepped into the clothing, I thought back to the list of people outside waiting on me.

Kiba was in my history class and I'd known him almost as long as I'd known Gaara. It was no secret to me that a few of my friends did, actually, hang out with Sasuke on occasion. I was almost bewildered as to why Sasuke and I hadn't hung out before the party the night before.

I had algebra 1 with Neji and although I didn't know him very well, I had talked to him a couple of times and I had no reason not to like him.

Sakura, I had been friends with since the fourth grade when I'd been moved out to Konoha. She had been my first friend and I had stuck by her through everything. Even before Sakura had decided on going official scene kid, cutting her dark brown hair and dying it pink, and going totally dyke with the aforementioned Ino, I'd known Sakura had been different and that was something I loved about her. I even loved her family, consisting of her out-of-it father and eccentric mother who cooked the best ramen I'd ever tasted. This tolerance made us quick best friends.

Ino, who acted as Sakura's girlfriend and other half, also adorned the scene kid hair cut, but her blonde hair was all natural. I'd had classes with Ino before and what I remembered most about her were her icy blue eyes, a few shades lighter than my own, and her constant cracking of lesbian jokes. It was about the eigth grade that Ino and Sakura had gotten together and no one had ever given them any crap about it. Especially not with Ino's laid back but rebellious attitude. Everyone knew that Ino had no problem beating the shit out of someone that had a problem with her lifestyle, so she and Sakura were pretty much left alone. Being Sakura's girlfriend, I knew her fairly well and we'd always gotten along. I'd never heard either of the two talk about knowing Sasuke, and I was surprised to find that they were with him.

I grabbed a pair of jeans, which were on the tighter side, and pulled them on over the trunks and grabbed a purple All Time Low t-shirt out of the top drawer and pulled it over my head. I grabbed my phone, wallet and keys off of the top of the dresser and tucked them away in my back pocket before slipping my feet into some checkered Vans and stepped into the hallway.

When I walked into the living room, Sasuke was standing in the middle of the room holding a picture frame. I knew immediately which picture it held and a small smile crossed my face.

"It's my mom." I said quietly and Sasuke looked up at me, surprised that I'd snuck up on him.

"She's beautiful."

"Thank you." In the picture, I was six years old and we were in the front yard of the old house. We were standing next to the sakura tree in late spring and the tree's flowers were in bloom. On that particular windy day, the sakura petals were falling all around us and my very tan, very blonde mother was standing over me, hugging around my shoulders. Her blue eyes were shining happily and my eyes would've reflected her happiness had they not been closed in my laughter.

Sasuke squinted, scrutinizing the picture closely, before looking back up at me. He repeated the action several times, looking up at me and back at the picture and up at me again before setting the picture back in its home on the end table by the couch before voicing his confusion.

"In the picture, you didn't have those scars on your cheeks." I had forgotten that the scars, similar to whiskers, on my face hadn't always been there and a frown fell to occupy my face.

"Yeah.." I muttered absently. The scars on my cheeks, along with my parents and my relocation to Konoha in the fourth grade, were subjects that hadn't been touched in a long time. It had, in fact, been about three months Sasuke sensed my uneasiness and changed the subject, much to my appreciation.

"So, are we all set?" He smiled brightly and I nodded.

"Great! Let's go!" He turned to lead the way out to his "baby". I locked the door behind me and enjoyed the view as we trudged down the stairs of the apartment complex. He was wearing tight grey jeans and a bright orange 3oh!3 (- not a typo, name of a band) shirt. When we reached the truck, I was bombarded with a chorus of "hey Naruto!!"s. I smiled brightly.

"Naruto, dude! Haven't seen you around in forever! How's it hanging man!?" Kiba's always enthused voice reached me as I walked up to the truck bed. I smirked before answering.

"Oh, you know. Low and to the left, as always." Sasuke, Sakura and Ino gave a short laugh to the comment while Neji smirked and Kiba rolled his eyes, toothy grin never wavering.

Ino threw a hand up in greeting, her own unique smirk in place, Neji gave a nod of the head and Sakura gave an excited squeal and jumped from the side of the trucks in my direction. Had I not been paying attention, she would've fallen flat on her ass, but she knew I was capable of catching her.

"Naruto!!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and I felt my ability to breathe falter. She pulled away just in time, before I started choking and sputtering in my inability to take in air.

"Oh, Naru-chan, I'm so sorry about you and Shikamaru! It's all my fault! If it weren't for me playing matchmaker.. Oh, Naruto!" I sighed as she threw her arms around me again. I didn't know how she knew so soon about Shikamaru and I breaking up, but I assumed she had talked to him sometime over the night. He had also been a close friend and I wondered if he still was and if he had told the whole truth about what all had happened.

"It's fine, Sakura. You had no way of knowing that he'd turn into an insane, abusive psycho." I smiled despite the twisted words and Sakura looked at me disapprovingly.

"Oh, come on, Sakura. Everything's fine! I mean, I got out of there, didn't I? Huge thanks to Sasuke."

"Yeah.. But.. Ugh, fine. But I'm still sorry."

"And it's still okay." She smiled and I eased her to the ground, arms growing tired. There was a short, awkward silence that followed before Neji strummed a couple of notes on the bass guitar that I'd overlooked before. The short chords jogged my memory and I recalled that Neji was the bassist in Sasuke's band.

"All right guys. Are we ready to head out?" Everyone nodded and Sakura climbed back into the truck to settle back in next to Ino, who wrapped a possessive arm around her waist and Sakura automatically leaned her head on her shoulder. Ino smiled and winked at me when she noticed me smiling at the display. I laughed and was about to open the truck door when Sasuke's soft, pale hand shot out and opened it for me. I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled questioningly, to which he shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

In minutes, we were off. My memory was foggy, but I seemed to remember that it took two hours to get to the beach from Konoha. **(1)** When we were on the road, cruising through town, Neji started strummig out the chords to an eighties song and everyone in the back sang along loudly and off key. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Sakura and Ino swaying in sync with each other, their heads raised to the sky and eyes closed, singing at the top of their lungs. Kiba was dancing to his own beat, seated next to Neji.

Sasuke glanced over at me, smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked, mock anger in my voice. He chuckled and glanced back over.

"You. You're.. well, you're beautiful when you laugh. I don't see you laugh too much." He spoke quietly and his last few words mingled in with the voices flowing from the back. I could just barely discern him from the others, and a blush rose to my face for the second time in the past twenty minutes.

"Um, thank you." I murmered quietly, turning to look out the window. I didn't see it, but I definitely _felt_ his smile on the back of my neck.

It was quiet in the vehicle but for the wind gushing through our open windows and the singing in the back, now a different song. The wind tossed my hair around lightly, whipping me in the face.

I watched the city pass by until we got to the outskirts of town and continued on to the interstate. The sun's rays were beating down and warming the earth to a perfect temperature to mingle with the breeze and the sky was a vibrant but soft blue that contrasted perfectly with the puffy white clouds above. I smiled and thought that even the grass seemed greener.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke's smooth voice cut through my thoughts and I jumped to attention.

"Yeah?" I cursed inwardly as I fumbled the words and his small smile.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked simply. My eyebrows shot up. My favorite color? What difference did that make?

"Um.. Orange. ..Why?" I was confused, but he ignored the question.

"I thought so. Because you have that one orange hoodie. You wear it a lot Well, most days. And you have that one pair of DCs with the orange laces. You can always tell what mood you're in because when you're in a good mood because you wear that one and when you're down, you have this blue All Time Low hoodie that you wear." He said it all like it was a simple and well known fact, but his tone didn't stop my mouth from opening and my eyes widening. He glanced over and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, but I just shook my head and continued to stare.

"Something the matter?" He asked, though he sounded almost mocking. I took a moment before replying.

"It's just.. Well, Shikamaru didn't even know that. He never.. paid much attention to detail I guess you could say. It actually took him about a month to remember what color my eyes were.." I stated quietly. I remembered how embarassed I had been when we'd met up with Sakura and she had asked Shikamaru his favorite thing about me and he'd said my green eyes and carefree attitude.

Sakura had had the grace to not point out that he'd mistaken my eye color but did look over at me, surprised. I pretended not to notice and smiled at Shikamaru in what was meant to be a shy way and neither Shikamaru, Sakura nor myself had brought the occasion back up.

When I looked over to Sasuke from my feet, where my eyes had been diverted while telling him about Shikamaru's observational skills, he looked utterly shocked.

"How in the _hell_ could _anyone_ forget your eyes are blue? They're beautiful. They were the first thing I noticed about you. I actually remember thinking that I'd never seen eyes as blue as yours. I can't even imagine not remembering that." My lips tugged up at his words and I shrugged.

"You know, looking back.. I can't believe I didn't see it coming. Shikamaru changing, I mean. It was so obvious that he didn't really care.." I frowned deeply at these words and my eyes shifted back down to the floorboard. In hindsight, I was totally stupid and blind for not realizing sooner what was happening.

"Naruto." I looked up and Sasuke had his sincere eyes on me.

"Yeah?" I asked softly.

"You know that there was no way for you to know, right?" I was confused for a second and I guess he saw it on my face because he continued.

"There was no way you could've known that the relationship wouldn't work out and that Shikamaru would be the way he was. He was stupid to not realize how great everything he had was. Positively blind to not know he had the best thing he'd ever have." Sasuke's eyes were on the road but it was as if he was looking at me and into my soul. His words took some of the guilt off o fmy shoulders that I had about the relationship.

"And it is definitely not your fault. You did _nothing_ wrong. He went haywire on his own." It was like Sasuke was reading my thoughts. That was were my thoughts were headed next and he stopped me in my tracks. I didn't even have the chance to blame myself for a moment.

"Jesus, Sasuke, how the hell did _you_ know exactly what I needed to hear?" I looked over to him with a smile and he grinned.

"That was the right thing to say?"

"That, my friend, was dead on." He chuckled.

"Good. Because I've wanted to tell you that since last night, but I wasn't sure how it would come out." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you spoke up." He looked over and stuck his tongue out before turning his attention back to the road.

The rest of the ride, conversation came easily between Sasuke and I. The singing from the back didn't stop, but continued on to Beach Boys and Beatles songs. I chuckled every once in a while and would catch Sasuke smiling his secretive smile behind me.

--

About an hour and forty minutes, we pulled up to a near deserted beach. I was about to ask Sasuke why when he beat me to it.

"Not many people know about this beach. My older brother used to take me up here during the summer. But that was before I got my license and he went off to college this year." I nodded.

"Well, more beach for us!" He didn't seem remorseful about finally being able to drive out to the beach himself and show it off.

In the back, there were hoot and hollers and in a flash, Kiba had jumped out of the back, ripped all of his clothes off save for a pair of tan trunks and running toward the water making Tarzan noises and beating his chest before making it to the edge and splashing wildly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

Neji jumped out of the back carrying a large cooler in one hand and the guitar in the other, trodden in light blue swimming trunks with two black stripes down the side. He had huge black sunglasses over his eyes and looked up at me, still sitting in the truck with the door open and taking my shirt off.

"Hey, booboo. How's you like my shades?" He pursed his lips and stuck a hand on his hips as best he could with full hands. I almost fell out of the truck laughing at his prissy, girl voice he'd put on and he grinned at my laughter and trotted out to the beach.

Ino hopped out of the back in bermuda shorts, flip flops and a t-shirt. She pulled the shirt over her head to reveal a purple bikini top. She threw the shirt into the back of the truck and reached back in to grab a huge sun hat and a large stack of towels, one for each of us. Sakura followed behind her closely. She was wearing flip flops and a long, white coverup that reached mid-thigh. You could see the straps of her neon-green bathing suit through the almost see-through piece of clothing. She had sunglasses in one hand and sun block in the other.

"We'll go lay the towels down for everybody!" Sakura grinned and grabbed Ino's hand and they walked down to the beach to grab us a spot.

I jumped out of the truck to step out of my shoes and peel my jeans off. I folded my clothes neatly and set them in the passenger's seat with my shoes on top. I stretched my legs and arms and ran a hand through my hair. I turned to look at the beach and simled.

The clear blue water glistened as the sun reflected off its waves and I could already feel the soft, white sand between my toes.

A cat call from behind me made me turn and I blushed once again when I saw Sasuke standing a mere foot behind me, leaning against the truck and grinning. I opened my mouth to say something and realized that I didn't know what to say, so I closed it again. I couldn't help but rake my eyes over him and get shy at seeing him in his red trunks hanging low on his hips. For a second, my mind went to other, naughtier things that included creamy, white skin and sand and maybe some waves crashing down around us. These thought embarassed me even more and I turned quickly to walk over to Sakura and Ino on the beach. Trying to recollect myself, I did what most trying to play it cool would do.

"Stop staring at my ass, Uchiha!" I shouted behind me. The wind picked up his laughter and carried it to me, as well as his joking reply.

"How'd you know that's what I was doing!?" He jogged up to me and I smiled.

"Sixth sense." He laughed again and we plopped down on our towels. Sasuke on a black one and myself on an orange one, of course.

Sakura was next to me on a pink towel and Ino next to her on a red one. Neji had set his guitar down on his purple towel at the end and the cooler in the middle before running off to join Kiba in the water. It seemed they were setting up a race to see who swam faster. To my left, Sakura and Ino were slathering each other with sunblock and giggling to themselves and I had to grin. I laid back and put my hands behind my head. I sighed contentedly and felt Sasuke roll over on his side to my right.

"Hey Sasuke?" I said, eyes closed.

"Hm?" I turned my head to the right and our eyes locked.

"I wanted to thank you for bringing me out here today. It's exactly what I needed. I mean, I haven't been out a lot since Shikamaru started.." I trailed off and picked back up seconds later. "Being so controlling. I'm enjoying myself already, and the day's barely even started."

He smiled and his eyes lit up. In the back of my mind, it registered to me how beautiful his eyes were.

"I'm glad. Really glad." It was quiet for a few minutes, but unlike the earlier awkward silence.

This silence was filled with laughter from the water edge and chatter from the girls next to us, along with birds cries and waves slapping the shore. It had been a long time since I'd felt safe and relaxed and satisfied. With the warm sun beating down on my already tan skin, the smile wouldn't leave my face.

Minutes later, loud shouts and hollers signaled Kiba and Neji's approach. They ran up to us and Kiba immediately informed us that we all had to get in the water, ASAP.

"Dude, the water is _perfect_! You gotta get out there! Come on, man!" Kiba's contagious excitement got to me and I chuckled and moved to stand. Halfway into the standing position he shouted a victory wail and grabbed my hand to yank me the rest of the way up and pull me into a jog towards the water. I laughed as I stumbled along behind him.

"Hey, wait up!" I half turned to see Sasuke grin at Neji before they followed suit and came running towards us.

Soon, there was a huge dunking battle taking place in which everyone was dunked and came up sputtering seconds later looking for vengeance. I inched away from the fight and looked back to the beach to where Sakura and Ino sat.

"Sakura! Ino! Come 'play'!" I shouted to them, laughing. I watched as Sakura turned to Ino, as if to discuss joining us. With Ino's approval of the idea, they stood, already stripped of the cover up and shorts, and started towards the water's edge at a much more leisurely pace than the rest of the guys and myself.

For the next few hours, we all splashed and dunked and swam, not a care in the world. I swam and swam until all of my muscles ached and when I finally tired out, I walked sluggishly up to my towel and threw myself down to lay on my back, totally given out. Not long after, Sakura joined me, followed by Neji and then eno and finally Sasuke and Kiba.

Sasuke plopped down next to me, water dripping from his body onto my arm as he sat down in very close proximity to my body. We all breathed heavy and laughed airy laughs. As I lay back and Sasuke sat up, knees up and arms resting on his knees, I took the opportunity to check him out. His face being turned, I avoided the blush that would've risen. I watched as he raised an arm to run a hand through his soaking hair. The muscles in his back rippled at the action and water slid down his back, glistening as the sun hit the water. My mouth almost watered. I looked away to prevent any problems from _arising_ by my thoughts straying and just as I did Kiba announced loudly that he was hungry and his stomach growled loudly to reiterate the statement. Everyone sweat-dropped but me. Hey, I was thinking the same thing!

"Well, I could run down the road and grab some burgers. We've got drinks in the cooler." Sasuke suggested and everyone looked in his direction.

"Gee, that would be really nice of you, Sas." Ino said, and Sakura next to her gave the puppy dog eyes.

"Say, you'd do that!?" Kiba questioned, a huge smile crossing his face. Sasuke shrugged and nodded and everyone seemed to contemplate it for a second before agreeing that they should send Sasuke on a burger run.

He stood to go and I hopped up along with him.

"I'll go, too!" I exclaimed and his eyebrows raised.

"You sure?" I rolled my eyes and nodded and he smiled.

"All right. Let's go. We'll be back in a few, guys!" And everyone nodded. I started the walk towards the truck, Sasuke following closely. I was about to open the door and climb in when Sasuke's voice stopped me.

"Naruto!" I turned in his direction but he walked behind me and moved a hand to the nape of my neck. He moved my hair aside and made an interested noise. A noise you usually make when you're concentrating on something intensely.

I was confused for a moment before I remembered the tattoo located there that was usually covered by my past-shoulder length hair. I'd gotten it the year before, on my sixteenth birthday. It wasn't large, just three stars, each larger than the other and arranged in a semi-circle, along with the words_ Have Hope_ in cursive. I felt Sasuke trace the words lightly and my skin tingled, almost tickled, at the sensation.

"I like it. But why'd you get it?" He walked around to look me in the eyes and make conversation easier, opening my door but not moving.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I was.. well, just at a point where everything was hopeless. I didn't see life going anywhere and I had almost given up. Until Gaara sat me down and had a long, eye opening talk with me. It was one I needed. And when my sixteenth birthday rolled around a week later, I told Gaara I wanted the tattoo and he said that he'd pay for it and it'd be his present to me. And voila." Sasuke nodded and smiled.

"That's cool. Don't tell anybody, but I'm too much of a pussy to get a tattoo." My eyes widened but I laughed anyway.

"No way." He nodded and I was still a little surprised. I climbed in the truck and he closed the door behind me. He walked around to the other side and got in the truck, backing out onto the road swiftly. We rode in silence for a few minutes before he reached over and turned the radio on.

Sasuke didn't bother changing stations and the first thing we heard was a piano intro. I cringed inwardly at the song but stayed blank on the outside.

_Oooh_

_How 'bout a round of applause? Yeah, _

_Standin' ovation. _

_Ooooh _

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah _

_You look so dumb right now, _

_Standin outside my house. _

_Tryin' to apologize, _

_you're so ugly when you cry. _

_Please, just cut it out. _

_And don't tell me you're sorry 'cause you're not. _

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry you got caught. _

_But you put on quite a show, _

_You really had me goin'. _

_But it's time to go, _

_curtain's finally closin'. _

_And that was quite a show, _

_Very entertaining. _

_But it's over now. _

_Go on and take a bow. _

_Grab your clothes and get g--_

Gratefully, Sasuke reached over and turned the station. I assumed he realized what song it was and my current situation. I could almost sneer at the uncanniness of the lines in the chorus to how I felt towards Shikamaru and his wonderful 'performance' in the beginning of the relationship.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke muttered, and I looked over, surprised. I decided not to say anything, but I silently wondered if he meant about Shikamaru or for not changing the song sooner. I shrugged it off and focused on the fast food restaurants we were passing in the town that was mere minutes from the hidden away beach.

We whipped into a McDonalds and Sasuke ordered a sack of double cheeseburgers, more than enough for the gang and us. When we peeled around to the second window to pick up the food, there was a tall guy with light brown hair and dark chocolate eyes. I glanced down at the name tag pinned on his collared shirt. _Hi! I'm Justin!_ **(2)** I smiled at the name tag like I always did when I saw one. As he handed Sasuke the bag with the golden arches on the side, he looked over to me and smirked.

"You, my friend, look absolutely delicious." His tongue shot out to lick his lips before his smirk turned into a toothy grin.

"I.. uh, I.. well.. Thank you? I guess?" I blushed a light blush and his smile widened.

"Oh, it is absolutely _not_ a problem. You are a grace from God." He winked and Sasuke scoffed. I was left with nothing to say yet again.

"You have a nice day now. It would be a _crying _shame if you didn't." His vicious smile never wavering, I was left blushing yet again and floundering with words.

"Um, thank you. You too." I muttered before Sasuke frowned at the guy, _Justin_, and pulled off. We were barely out of the parking lot and on the main road before Sasuke muttered his thoughts.

"What the hell was that all about?" He sounded grumpy, like a huffy child.

"What do you mean?" I raised an eyebrow. He couldn't be.. Nah. Could he?

"All I'm saying is, why treat a complete stranger like a piece of meat? Why treat _anybody_ like a piece of meat? What a jerk." It appeared that he was pouting as he drove, almost speeding. I would've laughed had I not been so stunned.

"Sasuke.. you're not.. _jealous_ are you?" A smirk of my own rose to my face as he blushed and went immediately to defending himself.

"N-No. Of course not. Me? I don't get jealous. Not in the slightest. I don't know what you're talking about. Nuh uh. No way."

"Suure, Sas. Whatever you say." His blush deepend and I actually laughed aloud as he continued denying it.

"I swear it! Why would I be jealous of some stupid fast food worker? Huh? I mean, just cause he can make you blush doesn't mean I would get jealous! Are you listening to me?" His frantic rant made my laugghter intensify. I nodded and swiped at the tears rolling down my face.

"Oh, I'm hearing it. You're jealous because he made me blush?" Sasuke's face took on an interesting quality, much like that of a fish out of water.

"I.. I.. That's not what I'm trying to say here!" I smiled and nodded in mock belief, proving even moreso that I didn't believe him in the slightest. He huffed loudly and turned his full atteniton on the road, sulking. I chuckled at the sight and rolled my eyes.

"Sasuke, you do realize you've made me blush about _seven_ times to today, right? And I mean _intense_ blushing. No need to be jealous, Sas."He glanced over and smiled, seemingly proud of himself.

"Really now? That many?" I laughed and nodded.

"That many." The rest of the ride was quiet, Sasuke secretly gloating as I sat, secretly amused, next to him and humming along with the radio.

When we arrived back at the beach, the gang was up and playing with a beach ball that they'd got from who-knows-where. Kiba was the first to spot the truck and, while jumping for joy, the ball hit him in the face. The others turned to see what he was so joyously gawking at and also smiled in our direction. We hopped out and headed towards them.

"We come to your planet bearing food and peace offerings! Please, don't harm us!" Sasuke shouted, bowing low. I laughed and hit him lightly on the back of the head, snatching the bag from him and jogging over to narrowly avoid his counterattack (a light swat at my back).

We all settled in and ate, drinking canned drinks from the cooler. I was reminded, while eating, that I'd skipped breakfast that morning and close to inhaled my burgers. I regretted it immediately afterwards. The full feeling I got made me automatically sleepy and while the others made conversation, I laid down on my stomach on the oversized beach towel and fell asleep.

--

When I awoke, I yawned and rolled over. It took me a moment to gather my bearings before I remembered where exactly I was. I sat up, weight supported by my arms behind me, and looked aruond. Neji, Kiba, Sakura and Ino were at the water's edge, apparently playing chicken. I looked over to my right were Sasuke was laying next to me. My eyes traveled over his body quickly before moving back up to his face. I was surprised to see his eyes opened and yet another blush rose to my cheeks.

"You've been napping for about thirty minutes now." He smiled and sat up himself, turning to his side.

"Really? I didn't even intend to fall asleep! I just closed my eyes and off I was." I laughed and his smile widened.

"Well, that's okay. I had plenty of time to perv out and watch you sleep." He grinned a grin similar to that of Justin from McDonalds. I rolled my eyes.

"Watch it. I might have to take out a restraining order. Then you'd only be able to think about me from fifty feet away. I have a feeling you'd hate that." He smacked me playfully on the arm and I giggled, in the manliest way possible of course.

"You'd never." I shrugged and he looked at me knowingly.

"Hey, we should head out soon, huh? I mean, if it's gonna take two hours to get back to Konoha. It'll be about four when we get back, right?" Sasuke looked contemplative for a moment before nodding.

"You're right. Round up?" He asked, before I shook my head. His brows knotted together.

"It appears that we won't have to." I nodded my head towards our four friends, making their way up the beach looking exhausted but relaxed and happy.

"Woo, I'm beat!" Kiba shouted as soon as he reached us.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Sasuke asked, looking at each face. Everyone nodded in approval at the idea of leaving and we gathered our stuff and loaded back into the truck.

As we got on the road, I took great joy in the wind from the open windows drying my now damp hair. The party in the truck bed started right back up with their goofy songs. It had been a perfect day. I'd been hit on more than once by more than one person, the wildest and stoniest guy from Konoha High spent his day with me, I'd seen several friends that I hadn't seen in a while, I'd gotten to take a nap and work on my tan! It was an all in all perfect day.

In mere hours, we were back in Konoha and we dropped the gang in the back off at their houses one by one, pulling up at my house last.

"Come on, I'll walk you to the door." Sasuke smiled and got out of the car, walking around to open my door. I could've blushed at how gentlemanly it was.

I lead the way up to my door. I pulled my shirt over my head as I climbed the stairs to my apartment. I fished through my pants, still in my hand, and pulled out my keys. When I got to the door, I turned and looked at my feet for a moment before meeting his eyes. He smiled and a smile immediately fell across my lips as well.

"I'm going to see you tomorrow, all right?" He broke the silence and I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Another adventure?" I smirked and he smiled.

"Something like that." There was a glint in his eye but I wasn't worried. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then." I fingered the keys in my hand, waiting.

"Yeah.. Until tomorrow." He nodded and turned to go. I turned in also, towards the door and stuck the key in the hole.

"Oh, and Naruto?" I turned back around at Sasuke's voice only to be surprised.

He grabbed my hands and pulled me towards him, kissed me on the forehead, and wrapped his arms around me. My eyebrows shot up and my arms were limp from shock but I eventually gathered my wits and wrapped my arms around him.

He pulled away and laughed at my expression.

"Tomorrow." And I smiled and nodded.

"Tomorow." He grabbed my hand and shook it, confirming the pact to see each other the next day. He jogged down the steps and lunged off the last one, in the direction of his baby. He opened the door but before getting in, turned back and raised a hand to wave. I waved back and went inside.

For a long moment, I stood in my doorway, back against the door, breathing heavily. I looked down at my feet and realized there was a smile on my face. In the back of my mind, I thought, fleetingly, of how that was the best adventure I'd ever had, and went to take a shower and wash the salt water out of my hair.

**--**

**(1): Um, there are beaches near Konoha now. Idk if there were before, but there definitely are now. Haha? **

**(2): Haha, there's a guy that works at the McDonalds in my town and me and my friends go all the time on Saturdays around noon cause he's always working. And he is alllllways fine. ;) Haha, he convinced me that you can ****actually**** have it your way at BK. Hahhaa. ;D**

**Well, guys, that's it for the second chapter! Again, I'm sorry the update took too long! I've really slaved over this chapter, though, and have run through and checked and double checked and re-wrote and corrected so I have high hopes for it and I really hope you all enjoy it! I try to save my writing for late at night, when my creative juices really flow, but it's been harder lately. I can't say that I know it's gonna get better, but I'm going to try! :)**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought! I always appreciate honest opinions and constructive criticism! Suggestions and advise are always loved and I genuinely love all my reviews, even the short "I loved it! You're doing great!"s. So drop me a line and tune in for more in the future! :)**

**'Til next time! **

**Maci **


	3. Second Kinda Adventure

**Contrary to popular belief, I (Maci) am not dead, terminally ill, or in some way deemed disabled. No, I am in fact only very lazy and busy, meaning that I don't have a lot of free time right now and when I do, I'm too lazy to write anything worthwhile. I appreciate all the concern for the story that has been shown and all the PMs I've recieved asking if I plan on continuing (Ms. I-don't-have-any-patience-Hannah, haha). I do, indeed, plan on seeing this to the end, so don't even TRY to get your hopes up! Haha. So, here is yet another chapter of the story you all love and care for (haha, how conceited does that sound!?), just to ease all of your worried little minds, tee hee. I hope it is satisfactory and no one kills me because of the horribly long, uncalled for wait. **

**Disclaimer: Answer me this. In the show Naruto, have you ever seen Sasuke throw Naruto (or vice versa) down on a bed and proceed to passionately ravage one another? If the answer you've just muttered insanely to yourself was no, then that's the answer to yet another question. (If Maci owns Naruto or not.) And even if your answer was yes and the Naruto you've been watching was some phoney porno made by a crazed yaoi fangirl, the answer to the second question is still no. :) **

**Disclaimer2: I don't own Baby, We're Invincible by Rocket to the Moon!**

**Warning: There's still bad language, Naruto and Sasuke and many other characters are still gay, and the writing style still sucks out loud. So, consider yourself very warned. Buahaha :) **

**And p.s., (just to avoid confusion) the first part is a dream sequence. Woot! hahaha. **

**Go go buffalo!! **

**--**

_I was confused. I wasn't sure why, but I felt a deep confusion. _

_The walls of the long passage way I was currently walking down were red. They were a deep, crimson red, in fact. A deeper red than any had ever seen before and I couldn't help but to find it mesmerizing. It registered how familiar the hallway was and i could almost hear the man's voice again, disgustingly calling me his 'little fox' again. Even in the dream state, I was surprised. It had been a while since __**those**__ memories had plagued my mind or my dreams. Had I not been in such a deep state of confusion I probably would've stopped and taken a moment to be fascinated, or horrified, but at the moment, I trekked on in hopes of finding out where the hallway led. _

_The light in the hallway was bright, brighter than any man made light had ever been. I assumed it to be sunlight, but how a person could capture sunlight and put it in the closed off hall I was unsure. _

_As I walked forward, a large wooden door came into view at the end of the hallway. It was tall, feet taller than me, and a dark mahogany with a silver knob in the middle on the left. I stopped when I came to it. I didn't know what urged me to do so, but my hand came up to gently run over the wood anyway and I was surprised to find it smooth and flawless. My hand moved down to the door knob slowly and without my knowing and I was almost surprised when I gripped it. I turned for a quick look behind me and, at the discouraging sight of a long, red hallway, I pushed the door to the front of me open and closed it behind me. _

_Darkness surrounded me in this new room in all directions. I didn't try, but I was near positive that I couldn't see my hand in front of my face had it been held there to study. My eyes involuntary squinted in an attempt to adjust to the abscence of light. As I scanned the room, or rather, turned my head in all directions, I noticed a light off in the distance. I wasn't sure what it was and it heightened the confusion I was already feeling. I walked towards it slowly, sure of only the fact that my brow was furrowed and that I didn't know where the hell I was. As I got closer, I realized it was light shining from a crack under yet another door. I frowned but continued on to open this door. _

_The light that met my eyes was blinding. I could see nothing else but bright, piercing white. Suddenly, a loud noise echoed through the light and it seemed almost to pulsate. I could hear my name being called and I realized how familiar the voice was. _

_Was it.. Sasuke? _

"Naruto!" The muffled voice of Sasuke broke through and my eyes shot open only to be slammed shut at the assaulting light shining in through the half-shut blinds. I groaned and the knocking at the door continued.

"Ohh, Naruuutooo!!" Sasuke called yet again at the door. I scoffed and glanced angrily at the clock as I climbed out of bed.

_8:00? Are you fucking kidding? _

I stomped through my humble abode to the door to yank it open. I was met with the sight of Sasuke leaning against the railing behind him, lips smirking and eyes shining with the same glint I'd seen the day before.

"Uchiha." I huffed out. He raised an eyebrow.

"Last name basis? Really? What's the matter, Naruto-kun? Not an early riser? And what's with you and water animals?" Laughter shone through in his playful tone and I was confused for about half a second before I looked down and remembered the goldfish boxers I had on. I rolled my eyes and fought down the smile daring to fall upon my lips.

"_Sasuke_, what are you doing here? Beating your record? There's no way an adventure can start this early." I whined, not managing to stifle a yawn.

"Oh, sure it can. Come on, get a shower and get dressed. I'll make you breakfast while you do so and then we can be on our way! Pwwwweaassee? I've got a surprise for you!"

I was taken aback. I surely did not remember _ever_ seeing the young Uchiha give a puppy dog face ever before. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

I sighed before answering.

"_Fine_. But it had _better_ be good." He shook off the threat and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. I just rolled my eyes and made my way to my bedroom to grab some clean clothes. When I stepped back out to make my way to the bathroom, I could hear Sasuke banging around in the kitchen. I stopped in the hallway and listened as the sound of pots and pans crashing to the floor found my ears and Sasuke murmering a lind of curses followed. I chuckled and entered the bathroom.

--

When I emerged from the bathroom, clad in tight skinny jeans and a black We Play For Keeps shirt and towel-drying my hair, a heavenly aroma caught my unknowing nose and I walked, in a trance, to the kitchen.

There was Sasuke, with eggs and sausage and toast and-- was that fresh squeezed orange juice?! Jesus, I could kiss the boy. Hey.. Wait, getting off track here Naruto!

"Well, aren't you quite the little home-maker?" A smile played on my lips as he looked up, surprised.

"Oh, I didn't hear you get out." I nodded and moved towards the table.

"You've done quite a job. I must say, Sasuke, you continue to impress me." He smiled goofily and shrugged, picking up the pitcher containing the OJ.

"Well, I try. Orange juice?" I shrugged in affirmative and he poured me a glass. I took it from him gratefully and drank a refreshing sip, finishing with a satisfied "ahhh" that he smiled at.

"You look good." He said. When I looked up at him in surprise, his eyes were softer than I'd seen them yet. There was a soft smile playing on his lips and I gulped to try and chase down a blush; it was much too early to be blushing like an idiot.

"T-Thanks." I cursed inwardly as I stuttered, like an idiot with the blush. Sasuke's smile widened and he motioned towards the table. We both sat and started to eat.

"So what's in store for today, Sas'ke?" I asked, mouth full of food. He made a slight grimace before responding.

"I saaaaid it was a surprise, didn't I?" He smirked at my irked expression. We finished eating in a relatively awkward silence. When we were done, I rose to dump the dishes in the sink.

"Well, will I need any special attire for _this_ adventure, too? Or am I good?" I raised an eyebrown with the question, leaning slightly on the counter behind me. He shook his head.

"Nope, what you're wearing is fine." He smiled a wide smile and although I hated surprises, I smiled too. I couldn't help it. When he smiled, it took my breath away. I moved to the other room to slip on shoes and shove neccesities in my pockets.

"All right, I'm ready." I said loudly, not realizing he'd followed me to the living room and was standing fairly close. He chuckled.

"Yeah, I've got that." He smiled cockily and I huffed and proceeded to walk out the door. He laughed again and closed the door to my apartment behind him. I was in the truck already when he was walking around to the driver's side.

I crossed my arms and pouted, acting childishly. He slid into his seat and looked over at me, still smiling.

"Aww, Naruto, don't be that way." His voice feigned sincerity and I huffed again.

"I do not appreciate you making fun of me in my time of distress." I muttered, a smile playing on my own lips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't want to make you upset." He said, still mockingly. I would've continued with my huffy, immature facade (secretly enjoying myself way too much), but he surprised me out of it.

We sat in silence for a few moments, car still in front of my apartment, when he reached over and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Forgive me?" He asked slyly. As flustered as I was, I had to give in. I nodded, trying not to throw up my breakfast at the small gesture. He grinned at my reaction and pulled his hand away to start the vehicle and pull out into the street. I didn't say anything but sat up and tried to think of something to say. I mentally kicked myself at letting this practically-stranger have such an affect on me. Every little thing he did had me blushing and blundering and stumbling around like a retard.

We now rode in silence, me stealing glances all the while and trying inconspicuously to yank my gaze back to the front every time he turned to meet my eyes. I had the feeling that each time this happened, he would gloat until I had to glance back again. It was very Sasuke-ish behavior.

"So, Naruto. When did you find out you were gay?" He asked the question nonchalantly; like it was a common topic in day to day conversations.

"Umm.." I replied, thinking. He looked over while my face contorted slightly into one of thought.

"Well, when I was fourteen was the first time I ever thought I might be. You know, in that curious stage. You kiss a couple of guys at a party, you learn a lot about yourself." I smiled to myself and he raised an eyebrow, nodding to tell me to continue.

"I guess it was about a year later that there was no doubt in my mind that I was on the dude train, for lack of better terms." I said simply, and his laughter followed the statement.

"Ahh. Very interesting."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. There's a lot about you that I don't know. I'm getting filled in on the subject of Naruto. There are certain things that your friends won't tell me, so I have to find out from you." A secretive smile followed his words and my eyebrows shot up. What..?

"You've been asking about me?" I wondered aloud. He nodded.

"For a while now, actually. I seem to have a fascination with you." He winked and brought out the first blush of the day. I averted my eyes and starting the willing away process.

"What kind of things have you been asking?"

"Oh, you know. I think my first question happened to be 'is he single'." He laughed wholeheartedly, why I wasn't sure but I didn't question it.

"Well you know the answer to that one now."

"Mhmm."

"I actually had a few questions for you, if you don't mind."

"But of course." He smiled at me and I smiled back before sifting through all the questions about him that I'd been wondering since the first time I'd laid eyes on him.

"Well, for one, why does everybody think you're a hellion?" This was one that I'd wondered over the past two days, since the party.

"Ahh. The age old question. I wish _I _had the answer to that one. I think it probably has something to do with my brother and his reputation. He was quite the partier in his day and when he left, I think a lot of people assumed I would take on the roll. I mean, don't get me wrong, I have my share of fun, but I'm a _fairly _good kid. I'm not horrible or anything. I take care of my mom, my friends, I don't do drugs and I hardly drink. I'm better than a lot of kids. But I think the biggest reason is my dad." He added the last part quietly.

"Is he a partier too?" I asked, innocently.

"No. He walked out on my mom when Itachi, my brother, was two and mom was still pregnant with me. I think a lot of people _expect _me to be bad because I grew up without a dad and didn't have a 'fatherly figure' or whatever," he scoffed,"but, well, they can go blow themselves. My mom, brother and I did just fine. Mom's a doctor at the hospital, so ends have always met, and then some. Itachi and I have always done good in school, hung out with the right crowds. Mom wasn't there a lot, and she still isn't because she's always at the hospital, but we made it just fine. I'm kind of glad Itachi has gone off to college, acutally. Without him shadowing me all the time, I finally get some privacy." He voiced this opinion with a toothy grin and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." I offered, but he shook it off.

"It's a part of me, him not being there. It's never bothered me any, don't let it bother you. I've made it just fine. Now, next question." He continued, and I couldn't think for a minute.

"Oh.. Well, what's _your_ favorite color?" I smiled as he raised one eyebrow.

"Dark blue." I nodded and continued.

"And when did _you_ decide you liked guys?" I asked, turning the tables. He smiled.

"Fourth grade." He said, and I wasn't sure I'd hear correctly.

"Wow, Sasuke. Isn't that a little.. young?" I was shocked, but he shook his head.

"That's when the first guy I ever liked moved to Konoha. I wasn't full out gay, but I knew I liked him." He looked over at me suggestively and I blinked before putting two and two together.

"You can't possibly mean.." He cut me off with a nod.

"But we didn't have any classes together until the ninth grade, which frustrated me. But I always thought you were beautiful and interesting." He smiled my favorite smile, a crooked half-smile that made him look boyish and charming. I looked away as I felt my cheeks heat up. _Damn sexy bastard.._

"So, how'd you get the scars?" He asked and my blush immediately fell away. I turned to look at him but looked back out the window, watching the city pass us by. I shook my head.

"No?" He questioned and I sighed.

"I can't.. not yet." I said quietly, and I saw him nod in the corner of my eye.

"That's okay. We'll just have to continue our questioning." I shrugged and he thought of more questions.

"Okay, what's your favorite food?" And the Q&A started.

"Ramen." I answered quickly. He made a 'hm' noise.

"What's your favorite season?"

"Summer." Another 'hm'.

"Your favorite movie?"

"You'll laugh."

"Yeah, probably." I sighed.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show." He smiled.

"Really? I love that movie." I was a tad shocked.

"Seriously? Everybody else _hates _that movie. They think it's weird." He just shrugged and continued.

"What do you want to be when you 'grow up'?" I smiled.

"I'd really like to open a cafe, with live music and stuff ya know? I'd really love that.." I realized after I told him that I hadn't told anybody that before. Nobody had ever asked..

"That sounds really cool." He nodded and smiled and I shrugged.

"But who knows if that'll _ever _happen."

"Well, don't give up on it. It could happen." I rolled my eyes and muttered 'Mr. Optimistic over here..' He didn't reply, but smirked.

My eyes shifted to study the view passing us by, and my brows furrowed. We were almost to the outskirts of town.

"Hey Sasuke, mind telling me where we're headed?" Confusion laced my voice.

"Heh, not yet. You'll see when we get there. Just be patient, little fox." He spoke in a sing song voice, jokingly. His last comment made me look up sharply.

"What did you call me?" I made sure my face was blank as I questioned him.

"Um.. little fox, why?" His voice was now laced in confusion, but I ignored his question and asked my own.

"Why did you call me that? Where did you hear it?" I tried to keep the tight uneasiness out of my voice. He looked at me strangely before answering.

"You.. just look like a little fox is all. With those scars on your cheeks and that toothy smirk you've got and the way you're eyes are so sharp.. I don't know, I just.. You just remind me of a fox. Are you okay?" He still looked at me with that strange, worried expression. I was satisfied that his answer was the truth, but it didn't ease my suddenly queasy stomach.

"I..I'm fine." I turned to look back out the window. It was silent in the truck for a long moment.

"Well.. If you're sure." I appreciated him for letting the subject drop and I continued to watch buildings fade into trees.

I closed my eyes tight and tried to block out the voice that was threatening to haunt my thoughts once more. It had haunted me for years, since the faithful night that resulted in my coming to Konoha.

_"Oh, come on Naruto. Don't be so afraid. I'm just going to make you my little fox, my one and only. Just one more night." He broke into a dark chucle. There was an almost maniacal gleam in his eys and the knife in his hands glinted in the dim light. _

_I cowered there, on the floor in front of the fire blazing in the fireplace, with a look of horror etched into my nine year old face._

I grimaced and opened my eyes quickly, shaking my head slightly to rid myself of the memory. I noticed how quick my breath was coming, my chest almost heaving.

"Naruto? _Naruto? _Are you okay? Naruto, what's going on with you?" I jerked my head to the left to meet Sasuke's eyes. He was glancing to me from the road every couple of seconds, almost frantically, with worry etched into his face and eyes.

I took a shaky breath and tried to steady myself.

"N-nothing. I'm fine, really." I cursed inwardly. I'd stuttered. How many okay people stuttered? Real smooth, Uzumaki.

Sasuke looked at me disbelievingly before shrugging and turning back to the road, sending side-glances my way every few minutes. I kept my eyes forward now, waiting as my heart rate slowed to a normal pace. I hated when those memories popped back in my head; of _his_ hands on me, of the police cars in the front yard after my dad found me, of my mother crying and screaming at _him_ while the policeman took him away, of the tall policeman asking me what happened, of the long car ride to Konoha in the stuffy car with a woman I'd never met before, but worst of all, the memory of my name rolling off of his tongue in the disgusting, malice filled voice of his. I was always left shaking, filled with fear and apprehension, when all of this came back to seep through all of my senses. I couldn't believe it had all come rushing back in the presence of Sasuke because of two little words.

I was suddenly feeling guilty for being slightly rude and for worrying Sasuke. I could feel his eyes on me and I knew they were filled with concern. I flinched inwardly; I couldn't very well explain to him. A very select few knew the story, including only Sakura and Iruka. Shikamaru knew the basic gist of what had gone down, excluding the gory details that had left a very pissed off Iruka and a crying Sakura in their wake. When I'd told Sakura, she'd started crying, probably because tears were falling from my eyes as well, and she'd pulled me into the tightest embrace I could ever remember recieving.

I sighed, calmed down finally, and turned my gaze upon Sasuke.

"I'm sorry. For worrying you." I said abruptly. He looked over and his face was blank for a moment. I guessed he was waiting on me to continue.

"I don't.. I can't quite.. tell you yet, what happened, but when you said 'little fox' it just brought back some things from my past that I've been trying to bury. Sakura and Iruka are the only ones that actually know what happened.. I'm going to have to.. It takes time. I'm really sorry though, for freaking on you." My eyes had diverted to the floorboard sometime during the speech, so I didn't see his expression when he sighed but I did hear it. I also didn't see his expression when he reached his hand over for a second time and encased my own in his, but _boy _did I feel it.

His next words made me smile.

"It's okay, Naruto. I don't want you to feel pressured to tell me. Take your time. I know you'll tell me when you feel neccesary, if you ever do. Whatever happened, all I need to know is that it makes you upset. We don't have to talk about it." I looked up quickly. He smiled a small smile at me and I smiled a smile of my own.

It didn't take me long to realize that our hands were still entwined. My cheeks tinted a slight pink as he rubbed his thumb slowly over my knuckles, almost messaging my hand in his. He looked over and noticed my blush and laughed aloud, deepening the color on my cheeks. _Traiters! Dumb old cheeks, with your stupid blush._ I scowled. He did not, however, pull his hand away but my blush did decrease in intensity. All was quiet and I could feel the tugging on the back of my brain to ask where we were going again, when Sasuke pulled out another question.

"Hey, Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Iruka?" he asked, genuinely curious. I felt dumb for a second, forgetting that he probably didn't know about Iruka.

"Um.."

"I mean, I've heard you talk to Sakura and Gaara and Kiba about him in passing, but no one ever bothered to.. elaborate, I guess? I asked Sakura but all she said was 'you'll have to ask Narutooo!' and ran off to lick Ino's face off or some shit." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'irritating, pink' and 'just fucking tell me, but noo'. I smiled.

"He's my.. guardian, I guess. I was put under his care when I moved here and he adopted me a couple months later." I said, the simple version of the story.

"Oh.. So you've always been in foster care?" He questioned. I frowned.

"No, I haven't." I didn't continue and he didn't press me, so we were left with an awkward silence. It was a tender subject for me; a wound that had yet to heal.

While wracking my brain for something to say to break the ice, Sasuke got off on an exit, entering a town that I'd heard of only a couple times before.

"What are we.."

"It's your surprise. It's not _much_ of a surprise, but it's a surprise. I'm taking you to a place that my mom used to take Itachi and me on the few weekends she didn't work. It's one of my favorite places because we actually got to spend time with her, all of us together."

We drove straight through the town, taking a left just outside its edge and turning onto a long dirt road. We traveled down it for about five minutes before he pulled over and cut the engine. I looked around. Nothing special. Just a dirt road surrounded by trees. Until I noticed, through the trees, a small splash of pink.

"Sasuke?"

"Come on!" He was already out of the truck and closing the door enthusiastically.

I followed suit, hopping out of the truck and closing the door behind me, to see Sasuke pull a large basket and an old guitar out of the bed of the truck. I smiled and raised both of my eyebrows in question. He just smiled back and shook his head, motioning his head towards the trees and asking me to follow, which I did, of course.

It was only a couple of steps through the woods, and when we stepped out of them, the sight took my breath away.

It was a large field, meadow maybe?, filled with sakura trees, all in bloom. The grass was high and swayed around mid-calf. Here, you could see how blue the sky was and how white the clouds were in contrast to the soft pink petals falling down and surrounding us. There was a light breeze, just enough to make my hair dance around my eyes and keep me cooled.

I turned to look at Sasuke, who stood beside me studying my face. My lips fell into a huge grin and he smiled back. I opened my mouth to make a comment but he just started walking again, heading to a large tree in the middle of the meadow. I followed, smile in place, enjoying the warm sun and cool breeze mixing together and leaving me feeling just right. Reaching the tree, Sasuke pulled out a blanket and spread it out under the tree, putting the basket down on one corner and sitting across from it. I sat next to him and leaned back on my arms to hold myself up.

"You like it here?" He asked, sounding amused. I shot him another toothy grin and nodded.

"It's great." I sounded enthusiastic even to me. I didn't want to, but I would've if asked, admitted that this was no doubt the perfect place to take me. Kudos, Sasuke.

"The picture of you and your mom in your living room yesterday made me think of this place. I myself haven't been out here in years. But the sakura tree you stood in front of in that picture made me think of this meadow, and I wanted to show it to you."

I was surprised that he'd want to share something so sentimental with me after knowing me for only a few days, really. It was probably the sweetest thing anyone had done for me in a _very _long time.

"This is.. perfect, Sasuke." I smiled at him sweetly and shook my head.

"I'm glad you like it. I have _one more _surprise for you, though." He said, and my eyebrows shot up once more.

"Another? How lucky am I?" I replied, grinning. He laughed.

"Exactly. But um.. well, I wrote you a song last night." He said in an almost shy manner.

"Wow.. Well, let's hear it!" I smirked and he sighed, pulling his guitar over and strumming a few practice chords.

"I'm going to warn you now, it's not the best but-"

"Just play, Sasuke. If you wrote it, I'll love it guaranteed." I said as if it were obvious. He blushed and nodded before starting to sing.

I was entranced in his voice the moment his mouth opened. It was a silky, perfect sound; almost like a lullaby. He had me mesmerized.

**I see you,  
And I'm waiting to make my move  
But I'm scared  
And I know that you got,  
Better things to do  
I'll touch your hand  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
It's cliche, I know  
But baby it's the price we pay  
To get the things we've wanted  
To get the things we've left behind  
It's what you've wanted,  
What you needed,  
What you've always dreamt about  
Don't take another step  
And don't breathe another breath  
Unless you're coming back to me**

**I'm trusting you  
And I'm taking the long way home  
I'm leaving  
And it's not because of you  
Will you just hold me tight  
And never let me go?  
I know this whole things wrong  
But baby, we're invincible**

**If I could take these words  
And fill them up with air  
I'd fly you to the stars  
So we can disappear  
If I could take your heart  
And keep it close to me  
I swear it will not break  
I swear it will not bleed  
And I  
Believe  
Just anything you say  
If you would tell me to get lost  
I'd ask "how far away?"  
And now it's getting late  
And I can't keep my eyes open  
But my hearts open for you**

**I'm trusting you  
And I'm taking the long way home  
I'm leaving  
It's not because of you  
Will you just hold me tight  
And never let me go?  
I know this whole things wrong  
But baby, we're invincible**

**Will you just hold me tight  
And never let me go?  
I know this whole things wrong  
But baby, we're invincible**

**Will you just hold me tight (I see you)  
And never let me go? (I'm waiting to make my move)  
I know this whole things wrong (But I'm scared and I know)  
But baby, we're invincible (That you got better things to do)**

**I'm trusting you (If I could take these words)  
And I'm taking the long way home (And fill them up with air)  
I'm leaving (I'd fly you to the stars)  
And it's not because of you (So we can disappear)  
Will you just hold me tight (If I could take your heart)  
And never let me go? (and keep it close to me)  
I know this whole things wrong (I swear it will not break)  
But baby, we're invincible (I swear it will not bleed)**

**I'm trusting you (If I could take these words)  
And I'm taking the long way home (And fill them up with air)  
I'm leaving (I'd fly you to the stars)  
And it's not because of you (So we can disappear)  
Will you just hold me tight (If I could take your heart)  
And never let me go? (and keep it close to me)  
I know this whole things wrong (I swear it will not break)  
But baby, we're invincible (I swear it will not bleed)**

The notes faded into silence and his voice drifted off. I hadn't realized that while listening to him, I'd closed my eyes. I opened them now to see Sasuke staring at me, waiting for my reaction.

"Sasuke, that was.. amazing.. Thank you. I loved it." I smiled warmly and he returned it.

"I'm glad you liked it. I was up pretty late last night working on it."

"You shouldn't have, Sasuke." He just smiled at the end of the sentence.

"I love the way you say my name. No one's ever said it like they trust me. Like they care." His face was serious as he said this, the most serious he'd been the entire day.

I blinked. It was quiet, an intense quiet, and the only noise was the noise made by the trees swaying in the breeze. What are you _supposed_ to say to someone when they say they love the way you _say their name_?

Suddenly, he smiled. A bright smile, almost mocking, and I was stunned. He blinked and looked down before stretching and shifting to lay back on the blanket and close his eyes.

I watched his movements, entranced. I stayed where I was, in my sitting position, before following suit and laying back beside him. I raised my arms to put behind my head and watch the sakura blossoms fall around me. We must've laid there an hour, every once in a while thinking of a random favorite question to ask (favorite animal, favorite genre of music, favorite television show), always speaking in the same low, comfortable voice. Eventually, I closed my eyes. I didn't fall asleep, but I was close. I could barely feel the wind blowing now, just like I could barely feel the sakura blossom fall into the bangs resting on my forehead.

I opened my eyes slowly when I felt Sasuke shift next to me and lean onto his left arm. He reached over slowly and I closed my eyes as he gently carressed my cheek. I absently leaned into the touch. I felt the breath of his airy laugh tickle my nose and I squinched it up lightly. I opened my eyes again to catch the remains of his laugh, a small smile. He moved his hand up to my forehead and picked up the blossom that had landed there almost unnoticed. I watched as he smirked and laid it off to the side. He was close, about four inches away. To have him in such close proximity was very trying on my self control.

I became aware of the fact that he was leaning, slowly, towards the lower half of my face.

We were still staring at each other, moving slow centimeters, when a loud clap of thunder sounded across the sky and the bottom fell out of the clouds that we hadn't even noticed rolling in. Rain was suddenly pouring down around us, making it hard to see. The freezing droplets broke the reverie we were drifting in and we both jumped up. Sasuke grabbed his guitar and the blanket while I grabbed the picnic basket and we took off in a haste to get to the truck and out of the rain.

Because we were in the middle of the meadow, it took a couple of minutes for us to claw through the trees to get to his faded truck, but soon enough he was yanking my door open to throw in his guitar and the blanket and moving out of my way to allow me to climb up. I stumbled into the seat, slamming the door behind me and watching, breathless, as he ran around the front of the truck to his side. He got in and slammed his door in the same fashion as I had and we stared out the windshield at the sudden downpour. Rain was coming down in sheets, making any road almost invisible. I turned to Sasuke and laughed.

"What's so funny?" he grumbled, squeezing his hair out into the floorboard. The sight made a giggle shoot through me.

"You just look so funny. Kind of like a drowned cat. A beautiful, drowned cat." I smiled a very toothy smile as he snorted, indignant.

"Oh, gee, thanks so much, love. That makes it so much better. A _drowned _cat. I much prefer that." The sarcasm was obvious and he used what I guessed was supposed to be an intimidating tone to keep the teasing at a minimum. It failed severely as I laughed again.

"Oh, Sasuke!" I almost shouted as a thought came to me.

"What?" he questioned, rightly apprehensive. I waited a couple of seconds to milk the anticipation.

"Raining cats and dogs! Hahahaha!" I burst into an insane fit of laughter, urging me to grip my sides. Sasuke scoffed and reached over to smack me in the back of the head lightly, mumbling something about 'not even making sense'.

"Hey!" I shouted through my laughter. He rolled his eyes and started the truck, turning the heater on high and leaving it in park where we were.

Soon, I managed to control myself and turn to look at him. He had a calculating look on his face, as if deciding if I would burst into laughter again or if he was in the safe zone. I smiled to reassure him and he just rolled his eyes and grinned.

"So, the rain kind of shot the pretty outside picnic I'd planned, but we can still eat, right?" Sasuke's smile was sheepish, expressing the slight embarassment he felt at his adventure being rained out. I smiled, rolled my eyes, and nodded.

We sat in the running vehicle, munching on sandwiches and chips and singing along to horrible pop songs, for the next hour or so, turning the truck off when we were dry and comfortable. The rain let up eventually and the road was visible again. At least, visible enough to drive on and see where we were going without wrecking.

Packing the chip bags, empty Coke cans and baggies that previously held sandwiches back in the basket, Sasuke started the truck, peeled off onto the road and headed towards Konoha. He hummed along to pretty much every song that came on as I sang at the top of my lungs, sometimes jokingly off-key, sometimes in tune. As we rode in a more comfortable silence, I gazed out the window for a long majority of the ride. The mist that the rain had cast over the towns we drove through encaptured me and left me gaping. I'd never been one to really appreciate nature, but I was surely in awe at the moment.

Before I even realized, we were back in Konoha and turning off the main road to the one that my apartment complex sat on. We pulled in and he cut the engine. As always, being the gentleman he is, Sasuke hopped out and trotted around to my door. This time, I suppose to one-up himself, reached up to take my hand and help me down (like I needed help out of the truck that was a barely a couple feet off the ground). I smiled, regardless, and led the way to my door. Turning back, I had deja vu of the day before, though today was slightly less awkward.

"So, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" An amused smile played on Sasuke's lips as he spoke, leaning once more on the rail behind him and inducing the deja vu by tenfold.

"Definitely." I nodded to assure him and smiled brightly.

"Okay." His voice was soft, as were his eyes, and I suddenly had butterflies.

"Okay." I echoed, voice a whisper. He laughed a short chuckle and pushed away from the rail. I swallowed heavily.

Sasuke took the small step that was left between us and brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"You're beautiful." He muttered, and I felt his warm breath brush my cheeks. I couldn't talk for the lump in my throat.

He looked in my eyes for a long minute, assumedly looking for something there. Seconds later, he smiled and leaned down to something I'd been holding my breath for for days.

When his lips met mine, my heart went into overdrive. I was sure that if someone had been listening in, it would've been similar to that of a hummingbird's wings rapidly fluttering. One of his hands reached over to grip my hip and the other slid down to my neck. I wasn't sure when, but my arms reached up to wrap around his neck and my hands entangle in his hair. He leaned further into the kiss, deepening it and pressing me against the door behind me. As clouded as my mind was, I managed to think that the feeling of Sasuke Uchiha's lips moving against mine and his hands gently messaging my body was the best thing I'd ever felt in my entire existence. Soon, the screaming of my lungs drowned out the shouting of my heart and we broke apart. I leaned my head against the door behind me, eyes clothes and breath coming hard. I felt his head drop to my shoulder and his chest heave slightly against mine. I looked up soon to meet his eyes and a wide green split across his face. I smiled my own toothy smile in return.

"Do you.. have any idea.. how long I've wanted to do that?" Sasuke asked me, his breaths still irregular. I simply smiled and shook my head. He nodded.

"A long time." He answered his own question in my lack of an answer.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow in first?" I asked, fighting the blush that I knew would come if I didn't change subjects.

"Oh, you will definitely see me around. In fact, good luck fighting me off." He winked and I rolled my eyes. _You're not gonna blush, you're not gonna blush, you're not gonna blush._

"Bye." I said softly.

"Goodbye." He said. He leaned in and kissed me quickly on the lips before turning around and leaving me on the doorstep.

As he trekked down the stairs, I turned into my apartment and closed the door quickly behind me. I waited a beat before jumping up and down and screaming excitedly.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!! Booooyah! The hottest guy I've ever talked to ever just kissed me!" I laughed and did a touchdown dance. I was in this particular stance when there was a knock at my door. I stopped short and turned to open it, tugging my shirt down before pulling it open.

I was slightly surprised to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, one eyebrow up in question.

"Um.. yeah?" I asked bashfully.

"Are.. are you okay? I thought I heard screaming or something." He asked, lips fighting a smile.

"Oh.. um.. haha, I guess I left the t.v. on! Silly me! I'll have to go turn that off. See ya later!" I closed the door quickly, a blush full on my cheeks. I heard his laughter as and his retreating footsteps as I leaned against the wall and let my heart calm down.

I moved to sit on the couch and think. Reflecting back on the day, that had possibly ended as on of my most embarassing moments, a smile fought its way back to my face and I sighed.

I had a sudden hope for the next week. Partly because I knew that I had almost all of my classes with the hottest guy in school. But mostly because said guy, was probably maybe a lot totally in to me. Things were suddenly looking up.

--

To be continued!!

--

**So, there are still amny twists and turns a-coming, so have faith in me! Plenty more adventures and story tellings and secrets revealed and whatnot. You'll love it, lol. And I'm sorry again for the horribly long wait for this mediocre chapter! Truly!! Ahhh! But review anyway, if ya don't mind! I love you guys!! **

**  
Maci **


	4. Shikamaru is a butthole!

**Hey guys, it's Maci. I know, I know.. no excuses, this should've been up MONTHS ago. I've neglected my poor reviewers and that's just unacceptable. I really have been busy, but that just doesn't do it. I really could've spent a few more nights a while back and knocked this on out but.. well, all I can say is sorry and that I reallllyyyy hope you enjoy this at least! And yeahhh, it's short and crappy, but it's SOMETHING!! Right???? Hehe, well anywayy... Um, read and review (please) and forgive me!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. ..yeah...**

**Warnings: As always, bad language, and the boys like butt sex. Read at your own risk? **

**:) **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Naruto!" _

_I cringed at hearing that voice again, snidely calling my name in a taunting tone. I looked frantically around the room I was in, but didn't catch sight of him. It was strange. _

_I was hot, burning hot. It felt like 2000 degrees celcius. I was walking through fire. The room, painted a deep red, began to look hazy. I blinked and swung my head around at the sound of a door opening behind me._

There he stood with his slight hunch that was barely noticeable and his yellowing teeth. Orochimaru. 

_A shudder ran through my body. Hot tears ran down my cheeks, somehow even hotter than my already flaming skin. Orochimaru began to make his way across the room. I backed away with each step he took. Halfway to me, he pulled a knife from behind his back. _

_"Why Naruto, what's the matter? You aren't afraid are you? Don't be afraid of your dear old uncle Orochimaru!" _

_I squeezed my eyes shut, but couldn't block out the sounds of his advance. _

_"Oh, come on Naruto. Don't be so afraid.." Though I knew that usually that statement kept going, it trailed off. _

_I opened my eyes and looked past Orochimaru to the deep, red walls. They were.. melting. It was so hot and the haze was increasing and the walls were melting and Orochimaru was getting closer. The knife glinted in the light from the fire that I knew was close by me. _

_"Come on, Little Fox. Don't be afraid-"  
_

Before the dream could continue any longer, my alarm clock cut if off. I reached over to slam a hand down and stop the incessant buzzing. When my eyes cracked open, the clock said 6:00 a.m. I groaned. It was Monday, and I had school. _Damn it._

I sat up and swang my feet over the side of the bed. I ran a hand over my face and stumbled to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind me before climbing into the shower to get ready.

---

School started at 7:45. At 7, I was seated in the kitchen eating cereal, hair dried and clothes on. I wore a baby blue Owl City shirt, black skinny jeans, and a bright purple belt. My phone was sitting next to me at the table in the kitchen. When I finished my breakfast, I moved to the sink to wash my bowl out. Just as I cut the water off, my phone began to ring. I took the two large steps over to the table to see who it was.

_Sasuke? What is he doing calling at 7 in the morning on a school day?_

"Um, hello?" I asked, confused.

_"Hey. I thought I'd give you a ride to school, if you're okay with that." _

"Oh! Well.. I mean.. sure, that'd be fine. But I couldn't possibly ask you to-"

_"Nonsense, now let me in. I'm outside." _He cut me off.

He laughed as I stuttered and hung up.

I moved quickly to the door to let him in. He was wearing a black TWLOHA hoodie and plain jeans. I smiled brightly before moving to let him in.

"What a surprise." I said, still smiling.

"Well, I usually have a couple of those up my sleeve. Did you not want to see me today?" He grinned. I quickly shook my head negative.

"No, of course I wanted to see you!" I said.

"Good. Because God knows I wanted to see you." He smiled.

_Damn. First blush of the day.._

His smile seemed to widen.

"I've actually felt a bit like a stalker lately. Meeting you officially Friday night and following you around all weekend. I hope you don't mind that either?" He seemed a bit serious as he said this, eyebrows raising and slightly creasing.

"No, I definitely don't mind seeing _you_ all weekend." I laughed. What an absurd thought.

As I stopped laughing, I realized he was staring at me. He has the small remnants of a smile on his face as he watched me.

"What?" I asked slowly, smiling and shaking my head.

"Nothing. You're just.. beautiful. And that shirt really brings out your eyes." He said softly.

My mouth opened, shut again, opened again, shut. Of course, he says something like that and I can't form coherent thoughts.

_Blush 2.._

He stepped closer and ran a hand through my hair. I unconsciously leaned into the touch, eyes shut. As the hand moved down to the back of my neck, my eyes opened again. His eyes and lips held the same smile. I knew he was going to kiss me. As he leaned in, my lids slid closed and when his softer than soft lips touched mine, it was like a dose of heroin. Sasuke was handsome and thoughtful and gentle and so damn _addictive_. His taste was delicious and his smell was intoxicating. I moaned a light, almost non-existent moan into his mouth and when we pulled apart, both of our breaths were quickened.

"Thank God Shikamaru is an asshole." I let out a sigh and a light laugh. Sasuke laughed along.

"I need to shake the bastard's hand. I just don't understand." Sasuke said, leaving me confused again.

"Understand what?" I asked.

"How he could let _you_ go. Someone as beautiful and nice and just perfect as you." His thumb stroked my cheek as he said this. I smiled.

"Some people just don't appreciate what they have when they have it, I guess." I joked.

"That's _exactly _what's wrong with him." Sasuke agreed, as if I was being serious.

"Are you ready for school yet?" Sasuke asked.

I nodded.

"Let me throw on some shoes."

He nodded and I walked back to my bedroom.

I rejoined him seconds later and we moved out to his truck. We rode down the road with the light notes of music flowing from radio and our hands intertwined. Sasuke hummed along to whatever song was playing while I zoned out.

_This is insane, Naruto.. You've only known this guy for like three days! You like him wayy too much. You just got out of a serious relationship. That you were SO dedicated to! What do you think you're doing?? _

But I drowned out the stupid voice in my head because I didn't care. I'd been on pins and needles for months and I was ready to not care for once. I smiled a light smile and tried to stop thinking so damn much and just enjoy the lucky position that I'd landed in.

It was just a few minutes before we got to the school. When we pulled up, whipping into Sasuke's parking spot, of course the very first thing I see is the very last person that I wanted to see. Shikamaru was there a few cars down leaned against someone's vehicle and flirting very heavily with some guy that I recognized from a math class a couple years back. I was pulled from my daze when Sasuke opened my door. My head snapped over to see him standing there, smiling. I smiled back and climbed down. He closed the door behind me, not bothering to lock it up. No one would be breaking into his truck anyway. I was forcing myself to walk at a normal pace as we walked by Shikamaru instead of hurrying past and we'd gotten by him successfully, to the car just after when Sasuke saw a friend getting out of the car we were passing. He grabbed my hand to make me stop and pulled me back. Distracted by this beautiful man that was pulling me to his side, I forgot momentarily about Shikamaru. Sasuke wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close to his side and I snuggled in as I was introduced and they carried a conversation for a few short moments.

The guy that I'd just met was name Aaron and played drums for Sasuke's band on occasion. He glanced at Sasuke's arm loped around my waist and proceeded to speak.

"Hey Naruto, I thought you and that Shikamaru dude went out? What happened? And when did you get with ole Smooth over here?" Aaron asked me with a smirk, lowering his voice as he apparently knew Shikamaru was standing not far from us.

"Oh.. Well we actually broke up Friday. He.. he was actually getting kind of violent.. And all he did was yell at me and I just.. I couldn't be in that relationship anymore. And then I met Sasuke later on Friday night and we hung out Saturday and Sunday and are getting kind of.. well closer I guess." I smiled a small smile and Sasuke's hand gave my waist a light squeeze.

"God man, that sucks. I fuckin' hate abusive guys, or potential ones at that. I'm really glad you got outta there. Sasuke here's a good guy though, Naruto. You'll be happy with him," Aaron said with a wink. I smiled.

"Well that's good to hear," I said, looking at Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and we were about to walk into school when Shikamaru sauntered over.

"Well, well. My Naruto, what do we have here? Such a fucking slut you already have another guy? I mean, you two are awfully friendly huh?" Shikamaru smiled his damn lazy smile and I wanted to punch the hell out of him

"Look Shikamaru, it's none of your damn business who I'm with. All you need to know is that I'm not with _you_," I stated with a chipped tone. Sasuke's eyes were narrowed at my stupid fucking ex-boyfriend while Aaron wore a smirk and a taunting look in his eyes directed toward the bastard in front of me.

"You'll never do better than me, Naruto. You keep that shit in mind," he said.

"Whatever Nara. Sasuke is 100 times better than you. I've been more happy in the past two days with him than in our whole damn relationship. So why don't you just go the hell on and mind your own business?"

Shikamaru huffed angrily and spun to stomp away, fists clenched and shoulder muscles tense. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath as Sasuke held me impossibly closer.

"Damn, that guy's an asshole," Aaron stated. We both nodded.

"Naruto, maybe we should just skip today. I mean, I think you might need a day of down time. Another day, anyway. All he's gonna do is be a bastard today, why don't we just take it chill and tackle this tomorrow?" Sasuke asked considerately. I chewed the thought over for a second before Aaron have me the deciding nudge.

"Dude, a day with a guy that knows how to fuckin' treat a guy? I'd trade that for school any day!"

I smiled at that comment.

"That's true.." I turned to Sasuke. "Okay, what do you have in mind?" I asked him. He winked.

"Oh, I'll think of something. We'll see you, Aaron." We all nodded and parted ways, Sasuke and I jumping back into his truck and peeling back out of the school parking lot, Aaron walking towards the school building.

----

I looked at the clock on Sasuke's radio. _8:00._

"So what do you want to do today, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well.. nothing really. How 'bout we just head back to my house and watch a movie or something?" I asked, looking over at him. He smiled.

"Sounds great to me," he stated. I smiled in return and faced the road again.

In minutes, we reached my apartment. I unlocked the door and we walked inside. Both of us stood in the living room in silence for a few moments. I yawned, stretched, and turned to Sasuke.

"Still wanna watch that movie?" I asked. He shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, if you still want to," he replied. I smiled and nodded before moving over to my DVD collection.

"Soo, what do you want to watch?"

"Oh, I don't care. You can just put in anything." I looked back to him and nodded. I scanned through the shelves before selecting Stepbrothers and putting it in.

While the advertisements for other newly released movies began to play, Sasuke stood.

"I'm gonna pop some popcorn and grab something to drink. Would you like a Pepsi?" he questioned.

"Oh sure. Thanks." I smiled as he walked into the kitchen. I sat down and made myself comfortable on the couch.

I listened as the popcorn popped and Sasuke moved around the kitchen, fixing popcorn and making us drinks. I smiled. It was so nice to have a good guy around that actually cared about you. Of course I was worried that I might be getting in too deep way too quickly. We'd only known each other, really, for a few days and I was already thinking about being boyfriends and silly things about anniversaries and stuff when he hadn't even asked me to go out with him yet. I was afraid that I was making myself vulnerable to heartbreak without thinking things through, but when I was with him, I just couldn't help it! He was so sexy and so considerate and smart and affectionate and sweet and did I mention sexy? ..But honestly, I couldn't imagine being with anyone else at this point and I was beginning to rely on the fact that he would be present. That thought scared me the most, because he could easily become absent in my life. I felt like I was getting weak and I'd never been a weak person.

I was chewing on my lip, lost in deep thought when Sasuke walked back into the living room. I was so zoned out, I didn't even hear the microwave go off signaling the popcorn being ready. In fact, it wasn't before Sasuke walked right in front of me to hand me my drink that I zoned back in.

I looked up at him slowly, taking the drink and setting it down on the table. The movie was on the main menu now.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sasuke asked me, still standing in front of me holding a huge bowl of popcorn and his own drink. I gave a half smile and nodded slowly. I'd spooked myself with all of my stupid thinking. damn it. I finally found my voice.

"Oh.. yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I smiled brighter, more genuine, this time having awoken from my reverie of worry. He blinked and sat down beside me, placing his drink on the coffee table next to mine.

"..If you're sure," he said, and continued to look at me for a few moments.

"Of course I'm sure. Now let's watch the movie!" I stated joyfully. Sasuke cracked a smile at this and settled in next to me. I grabbed the remote and pressed play.

About ten minutes into the movie, we were laughing and sharing the popcorn and we'd managed to slide even closer than we were before. It wasn't long before we were through with the popcorn and Sasuke set it on the table, where he propped his feet up. His arm slid around my shoulder and I instinctly put my head on his shoulder. I smiled when he kissed the top of my head and rested his cheek in my hair. We remained in that position for a good hour, his hand occasionally squeezing my shoulder or his lips grazing my head.

"Hey, Naruto?" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, still in his hushed tone.

"Sure," I replied at the same octave. His hand graced my chin and gently turned my face to his.

"Is it too soon to ask you to be my boyfriend?" he asked. I felt my eyes widen and my lips part slightly. Was he _serious_?

"R..really?" I questioned, stunned. Sasuke smiled.

"Really," he replied. I sat in astonishment for a few moments.

"No, it's not too soon," I said. He nodded a small nod.

"Then, hey Naruto?" he questioned. I smiled.

"Yes, Sasuke?"

"Will you be my boyfriend, please?" he asked. I didn't miss a beat before answering.

"Yes," I stated firmly and pulled my hand up from my lap to slip into his hair and pull him closer, pushing our lips together.

He smiled into the kiss and I felt the chuckle deep in his throat. As the kiss got deeper, Sasuke pushed me back on the couch so I would be laying underneath him. He ran his hand under my shirt and along my side, causing me to let out a low moan of ecstasy. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to let him gain entrance. My mind melted into mush and I couldn't form any words, but that Sasuke's tongue was in my mouth and his legs were tangled with mine and his hand was under my shirt making my skin so much hotter and our hips were pressed against each other and I had never felt more pleasure.

Soon, we broke apart to catch a quick breath. Sasuke kissed along my jawline and down to my neck, where he started to nibble and lick.

"Mm.. Sasuke.." I half muttered, half moaned. One of hands was still tangled in his hair, the other gripped the back of his shirt as he ran his tongue all over my neck. He moved back to my lips and we kissed again, impossibly deeper than the first. After a few hour-long moments, we broke apart. He buried his face in the crook of my neck and continued to rub light circles on my sides. We were both short of breath and we laid in quiet for a few minutes, listening to the movie that was still playing.

The silence was broken when Sasuke let loose a light chuckle.

"I am _so _counting that as an adventure."

I laughed heartily at this.

"Silly teme.." I said lightly, rubbing circles on his back.

He leaned up, supporting himself with his arms and towering over me. He studied my face for a few moments. I fought the urge to blush under the stare. Suddenly, he smiled and leaned down to peck my lips. When he pulled away, he rested his head on my chest and my arms wrapped completely around him, holding him there. We watched what was left of the movie just like that. Giggly, relaxed, happy.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Ehh...I'm so sorry guys.. Review please? **

**I love y'all! **

**3 Maci **


	5. Little Fox

I am soooooo sorry that it's taken so long to update this! I feel absolutely horrible! But hey, I've spit out a couple one shots in the mean time, right? Hehe, right, didn't think that would matter much. But anyway! Here art the long awaited next chappie of There's More Than Meets The Eye! I love each and everyone of you and would be tickled pink if you reviewed!!! Thankssss!!!!!

Warnings: Let's see, there's some pretty horrible language, boy on boy loooove, some fluffiness and OOCness. Consider yourself warned :)

Disclaimer: You know the drill.

Enjoy!

---------------------------

Somehow after a couple more movies, a popcorn fight with an all new batch of popcorn, and a game of tag, we'd ended up laying on my bed, out of breath but smiling. Later in the afternoon, it started to rain slowly and we fell asleep to the slow pitter-patter of the drizzle, curled together.

I didn't know how long we slept but I knew it couldn't have been long, an hour or two tops. It was still daylight outside and the rain was still coming down, a bit harder now. What I was aware of more so than the rain or the time was the drowsiness I felt and the arms wrapped around me. It was the drowsiness of a deep, fitless sleep. I was confused for a second before I realized that, for the first time in a while, I'd slept without having a nightmare. As I realized this, a smile came to my face and I turned in Sasuke's arms to see his face. My movement made him stir and he opened his eyes slowly, blinking.

"Hey," Sasuke said slowly, voice caked with sleep.

"Hey," I replied, smiling.

"What's wrong, babe? Can't sleep?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, just rejuvenated already." I winked and he returned my smile.

"Still raining, huh?" he asked. I shrugged, nodded.

"Yep. Oh well, though. Some of the best things happen as a result of rain." I grinned, thinking back to our not-really-ruined picnic. He rolled his eyes and leaned over, bringing his face to mine to kiss, mid-smile. He pulled away and yawned.

"Skipping school freakin rocks," he said, looking up at the ceilling and tightening his arms around me. I nodded against his chest.

It didn't even feel like the same day, let alone the same lifetime. It was almost like I'd been walking around living some miserable life before I met Sasuke, and then my actual life started up.

After a few moments, I pulled out of his arms and rose from the bed. I stretched and headed across the room. As I neared the doorway, his voice reached me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to get something to eat. Coming?" I asked over my shoulder, laughing when I heard him groan but rise from the bed anyway.

My shoes were at the doorway. I was slipping my feet into them when Sasuke came into view, with his adorable bedhead and crumpled clothing. We were ready to go in minutes, shoes on and phones and wallets in hand.

He pulled the door open for me, looking at me and raising his eyebrows.

"Ready, Naru?" he asked.

I smiled before leaning in to kiss him, a deep and passionate kiss that resulted in Sasuke pressed against the door behind him, my arms around his neck and his hand resting on my mid-back under my shirt. We pulled away soon, breathless. I buried my face in his neck for a second, catching my breath. He kissed the top of my head and sighed a content sigh.

"Sasuke?" I muttered quietly.

"Yeah?" he returned gently.

"Hehe.. I'm hungry." I looked up and smiled. Sasuke laughed ad nodded.

"Okay, dobe. Let's go."

"Hey!"

Our banter continued as we walked out the door, closing and locking it behind us.

----------------------------

Our official return to school the next day was not as bad as I predicted it would be. Sasuke and I arrived at about the same time, meeting in the parking lot and pulling in beside each other. The walk into school together, though I'd imagined it would be like the walk of death, wasn't terrible. There were a couple of nosebleeds, but I figured that was due to our entangled arms. Our friends still spoke to us and teachers still nodded in our direction, but there was a great deal of staring.

I had forgotten in the time that I'd spent with Sasuke the type of reputation he had - wild, reckless, dangerous. Now that I knew him a little better it seemed a silly thing to believe, but gossip still surrounded us. People came up to me to ask me what he was really like, if he was as bad ass as they thought. I would just smile, wink, and walk away. People approached Sasuke and asked him if he was just messing around with me, if he planned on 'hitting and quitting it'. It always pissed him off majorly (and I wouldn't admit it, but seeing him so pissed and protective made my heart swell just a little bit).

So, all in all, school and our peers wasn't anything I couldn't handle; it wasn't so bad.

On the other hand, each Shikamaru sighting _was_ as bad as I expected it to be. His snide comments and idiotic personality were wearing my patience thin.

Other than that, the first day back was not nearly as catastrophic as I'd anticipated. As the week continued, though the initial shock had not worn off, people slowly grew accustomed to Sasuke and I and us being together. Now, replacing the shocked gasps that was the original response when we held hands or Sasuke planted a swift kiss on my cheek, there were cat calls and giggles. The only person that was really and truly having a hard time accepting things was, of course, my ex-boyfriend. Through the week, the things he said got worse and worse and I grew angrier and angrier. I could see the anger building up in Sasuke as well, and I felt long before I thought about the confrontation that was sure to come.

It was not, surprisingly, at the end of that first week. Nor even the next week. No, it was two weeks after Sasuke and I were together officially that Shikamaru's constant insults and mere presence were too much. And even more surprising, it was I that snapped and not Sasuke, though he was with me at the time.

It was a Tuesday. The only thing different about this Tuesday was that I had not seen Shikamaru all day, hadn't heard his voice coming from behind me to send another biting comment my way. He hadn't appeared out of no where to scoff at Sasuke or myself. I almost let myself believe that he was giving up, that he just didn't care anymore and wanted to stop fighting, having come to his senses. I should've known better to let that thought linger.

The bell for last period had just rang, dismissing us from class. Sasuke and I were walking out of the school building, about to head toward my house to hang out, when Shikamaru made his appearance of the day. He was sitting on the steps outside, just sitting there as Sasuke and I burst through the double doors. My original plan was to walk right by him. To just take whatever he said, roll my eyes, and keep walking. That's what I'd done for the past two weeks and it had been annoying, but it had worked. With my hand in Sasuke's, I unconciously prepared myself for Shikamaru's comment. But I had failed to prepare myself for the rage that engulfed me when it slid from his disgusting, irritating lips and met my ears.

"Hey Naruto, you stupid fucking slut, tell me. Why are you really with Sasuke's ugly ass? Is it because he's just fucked up and easy enough for you to chill with? Or is there some other strange attraction you have toward emo sons a bitches?" Shikamaru bit out, standing up and allowing his voice to grow octaves as we walked away.

I don't know what possessed me to do it, but I stopped. Stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing to Sasuke to stop with me. He looked back at me, irritation in his eyes that he was trying to will away. I sighed before shaking my head and turning around. I slid my hand from Sasuke's and took two swift steps in Shikamaru's direction. His eyes shot up in surprise as I turned, seeking out the confrontation that I'd so conveniently avoided. Before I realized what I was doing, I was yelling at the top of my lungs at him in front of Sasuke, God, and the rest of my high school.

"What the fuck is your problem!? Huh!? Tell me! You're acting like a Goddamn idiot, you realize this!? I. BROKE. UP. WITH. YOU. Move the hell on!! You were an abusive freaking NUT and I couldn't stand another second tip-toeing around you!! You have too many _problems_, damn it! Just stay the hell out of my life, 'cause what I do or who I date and why is none of your damn business!!" I shouted, causing every person that happened to be milling around us to stop and begin to spectate. Sasuke and I weren't the only ones that had been expecting this, I guess.

Shikamaru stood, looking angrier than I'd ever seen him and _very _embarassed.

"You are fucking pathetic, _little fox_," he sneered, making me cringe and the anger in me burn more fiercely. "Your uncle did what he did to you because you're not worth dog shit in a lawn on a hot summer day. And that's why I did what I did to you, too!" Shikamaru said all of this in a voice loud enough for everyone withing twenty feet to hear.

I suddenly couldn't think, I was officially in a rage. How fucking _dare _he.. How dare he!! Before thinking or trying to calm down, before I knew what I was doing, I pulled my fist back and lunged forward, hitting Shikamaru so hard in the face he fell to the ground. I proceeded to kick him in the nuts and watch as he doubled over, cupping his jewels.

"Ughhhn, fuck you Naruto!" he moaned/gasped out.

The crowd of people gethered around us laughed and clapped. I felt Sasuke step forward and grab my arm, tugging me gently.

"Naru.." he muttered under his breath.

Then he was right there, whispering in my ear, rubbing my arms, taking every bit of anger out of me.

"Baby, come on. He's down, you got him. So much stronger than him, you took him down in one punch. You're amazing. Let's go, okay? We've made a scene," he whispered, breath tickling my ears. He kissed my neck lightly and I let him drag me a few feet down the sidewalk.

I looked back and saw the crowd disperse, no one stooping to help the injured Shikamaru.

We walked to his truck with me tucked safely under his arm, flesh against his side. He walked me to my door, safely put me inside, and jogged around to the driver's side. We rode in silence, his hand around mine, to my house. When we got there and inside, Sasuke sat me down on the couch and went to fetch us some tea.

Soon he was seated next to me, the two of us sipping our tea and staring off into space. After a few minutes of this, Sasuke sat his cup down and turned to look at me. When I didn't respond, knowing where this was sure to head, he said my name a couple of times to make me look at him.

"What?" I asked finally, setting my cup down next to his.

"Well.. I wanted to know.." he began, and I frowned.

"Yes?" I prodded, sighing.

"What did.. What did Shikamaru mean by 'what your uncle did to you'? And.. he knew about the 'little fox' thing.." Sasuke asked, a hand creeping over to squeeze my knee. It sent shivers up my spine.

At first, I couldn't answer. My uncle's voice echoed through my mind. I didn't realize I said anything, or that I started crying, but I did, in fact, mutter _little fox_. I wondered how Shikamaru would've known, but I guessed that Sakura probably told him in an effort to lay off and sympathize me and my situation. It had just given him amunition.

"Once, Sasuke, you asked how I got these scars on my cheeks," I reminded him. He nodded.

"Well, I guess to tell you what my uncle did, I have to tell you about that.."

And I proceeded to tell him.

"I was nine years old and my parents were going out for the night. Because they couldn't find a babysitter on short notice, I was to stay with my Uncle Orochimaru. I'd always felt a creepy vibe from my uncle, but I brushed it off before. That night, I tried telling my mom that I didn't want to stay with him, that he was a creeper and I was scared that he'd do stuff to me. But they told me that he was my uncle and of course he wouldn't mess with me. So they dropped me off and drove away. Orochimaru was waiting on his front porch for me, grinning all strange like and chuckling.."

-Flashback-

"Oh, dear Naruto. How nice to see you," he said.

I smiled tentatively and his chuckling increased.

"Com on in, little Naru. I have a surprise for you!" He clapped his hands together giddily and led me inside. I didn't think anything of it. I loved surprises; I followed.

He grabbed my hand once we were inside and dragged me down the hallway to a door I'd never been inside. It led into what appeared to be secret passages. I followed dumbly, almost excited. Soon, we came to a long hallway. The walls were a deep, deep red. The color of blood. As we walked, I listened to Orochimaru's rambling. He wasn't making much sense, but I tried to understand anyway.

"..And you've always looked that way, little Naruto. So irresistable. With that tan skin and golden hair. And with those sparkling blue eyes, and huge grin, you've always reminded me of a fox. Did you know that, besides snakes, foxes are my favorite animals? Quite queer since they are so opposite, but I can't help what I like, right?" he asked. I didn't know if he meant for me to answer or not, so I just nodded. He smiled.

I thought to myself that he looked like a snake, a snake in the grass, but didn't say that.

"Aah, here we are," he said when we got to the end of the hallway. In front of us was a huge mahogany door with a silver knob, snake designs wrapping around it. "Right this way."

And I followed him into the room.

It looked like a study, with large plush chairs and a fire blazing. It was hot in the room, really hot, but I didn't know why.

"Um.. Uncle Orochimaru? Where's the surprise?" I questioned, confused.

"Oh, I'm about to give you your surprise, dear Naru."

I turned to look at him and felt my eyes widen. He was grinning again, showing all of his rotten teeth, and he was holding a long, sharp knife. I gasped and started to back away from him, in the direction of the fire.

"W-what are you g-gonna do with th-that?" I asked, frantic and stuttering.

"I'm going to make you a little fox. _My_ little fox," he answered, taking a step towards me. I continued to back away until I tripped over the rug in the floor, on which the chair were catacornered.

Laying there in the floor, I continued to back away, sliding now. He slowly pursuited me as I moved steadily in the opposite direction. I started to shake my head.

"Don't be afraid, Naru. It won't be _so _bad. Over before you know it!" he exclaimed, now just a few feet away.

"N-no! I don't wanna be your little fox! No!" I shouted, trying to shrink myself smaller and smaller. I wanted to disappear.

"Oh, but that's what you're going to be, Naruto. My little fox, forever and ever. Don't be afraid, you'll love being my pet," he said. He dropped to his knees and scooted the last few feet to me.

-Flashback-

"The knife in his hand glinted in the flames from the fire. That's the last thing I remember vividly. You know, seeing that knife glinting, almost pretty. Or, it's the last thing I _really_ remember. After that, I only remember things in snippets, in feelings. Like the feeling of his knife digging into my cheeks, making me a _little fucking fox_. And the feeling of him.. pushing himself into me, making me _his_ fox. It felt like it went on for years, but really I was only there a couple hours. Then my parents got there. And then the cops, and after that, the woman from foster care." I trailed off, focused on a spot on the wall opposite me so I wouldn't have to look Sasuke in the eye.

"That's awful.." Sasuke remarked in a whisper. I nodded absently before picking up where I'd left off.

"Of course, some of this is just fact, stuff I don't remember. Like, I don't remember how my parents found me, but I remember my dad lifting me off the floor and wrapping me in a throw from the back of a chair in Orochimaru's study. And I don't remember the police taking Orochimaru away, but I remember hearing my mother screaming at him, calling him a monster. And I don't really remember the court date or anything, but I know the verdict: they thought it wouldn't be fit for me to live with my parents anymore, because it was turf that Orochimaru was so familiar. So they sent me here to Konoha and threw him in jail, where he is now, so-"

"Why don't you go back and visit your parents then? Surely that would be allowed! They can't keep you from seeing them!" Sasuke interjected. I shook my head.

"No, it would be allowed," I answered. "That's not the problem."

"Then what the hell is!?" he all but shouted. I sighed.

"They died. In a car accident. About a year after I came to Konoha."

We sat in silence for a moment. I felt Sasuke's eyes burning into the side of my face, but I couldn't turn to look at him. I knew the look that would be there. It was the same look everyone who found out about my story gave me at some point or other. A look of complete pity. I didn't want to see it on Sasuke's face.

"Naruto.." he whispered, trying to get me to look at him. I shuddered.

I moved to turn my head towards him but before I could, his arms wrapped themselves around me.

"Sasuke?"

"I'm so sorry, Naruto. So sorry."

Bad things had been drug up, but I still smiled despite myself. I couldn't help it when Sasuke sounded that adorable.

"It's okay, Suke. Things happen."

"No, Naru. Bad things are always happening to you. Why should life shit on the most perfect person to grace existence? I don't understand it." His voice was slightly muffled, what with his face burried into my neck, but I could still understand his words, enough to blush.

"I'm no more special than the next person, Sasuke. Not really. I deal with things as they come as much as the next guy."

"But you shoudn't have to! Not like you do, Naru," he stated, tightening his hold on me. I sighed and brought a hand up to grip one of the hands he had wrapped around my body.

"Oh, but Koi, you are overlooking one of the most important facts," I told him. He raised his head so I could see the curious but pained expression that rested there.

"And what's that?"

"I have you. And that is enough good to negate everything else in my book."

I pulled him in for a quick kiss, that inadvertently turned into a long kiss. I put everything I had into that kiss, all of the passion I had for Sasuke, all the love I had for him. I guess I was trying to express how much he meant then, how much he made my world better.

When we pulled away, we looked at each other for a long time. Our breath mingled together and both of our eyes were slightly lidded.

"Naru?" Sasuke asked in a whisper, carressing the mood we had going.

"Yeah?" I answered just as softly. He kissed me on the forehead, a light feathered kiss, before pulling away and looking into my eyes again.

"I love you, with my whole being. You are absolutely everything to me. And I want you to know that I will _always _do whatever is in my power to keep you from being hurt. I love you, so much," he said in that soft tone of his.

He ran a trail of light kisses from my temple to the corner of my lips before making full connection, heating the mood once more.

And that's when it occured to me that he knew what I felt for him - and felt the same! He knew how much he meant to me and how much brighter my life was with him in it. And he reciprocated all of it. Maybe there were times in my life that I'd been happier, _maybe_, but they sure as hell weren't coming to mind right now.

After a mini-makeout session, we pulled apart and moved to lay down, cuddled together on the couch. I laid on top of him and smiled as his arms wrapped around me and pulled that blanket of safety over me that I always felt in his prescence. I was almost dozing off when his voice reached my ears.

"Naruto, you don't have any plans this Saturday, do you?" he asked quietly. I shook my head against his chest.

"Great. I have another.. adventure.. to take you on. If you're up for it," he added. I nodded this time.

"'Course, Suke. Anything for you," I muttered sleepily.

His chuckle shook through his chest and moved me slightly. I smiled and slipped into the sweetest dream I'd dreamt in years.

----------------------------------------------

Thanks guys! I'm thinking the next chapter might just be *dun dun dun* the end of this story, or the next to last chapter, anyway. I hope you guys liked this and I'd be absolutely thrilled if you'd review and tell me how much you liked/hated it!

Love ya guys!

Maci ^^


End file.
